So Alone
by AngelofHorror
Summary: Kiyoto Higurashi and Sasuke Uchiha were friends ever since they were little. But then comes the tragic Uchiha Massacre... What will happen 7 years later? SasukexOC Its very depressing, just warning you. x3
1. Chapter 1

_**So Alone:**_

Me: HEYYY! :D I'm back

Jenna: Oh Lord. -.-"

Me: This will be a little different this time, yo! :3

Jenna: -.-"What she means is that she is going to make a Sasuke fanfic. God knows why.

Me: Because…! –glares at Jenna- I heard a song called,"So Alone" by Anna Blue.

Jenna: xP

Me: Sooo! I hope you like the fanfic! :3

XxooXxooXxoo

The character Info:

Name: Kiyoto Higurashi

Age: 17 (everyone in Naruto is 17 except the Jonins)

Hair Color: A short (up to the chin) black hair with a mixture of beautiful blues and purples.

Eye Color: Bluish-gray

Outfit: A dark green sleeveless turtle neck with a black short skirt that flows with every step while wearing fishnet stockings with black knee-length ninja shoes (Like Sakura's but way cooler looking). She wears a scarf that is black and white. She wears the fingerless gloves (the ones we emos wear xD) that are black and white. She wears dark makeup that makes her even more beautiful. She also wears the small black hooked earrings. Did I mention is she is sorta skinny but she has curves?

Personality: She is a very sad and lonely girl after the Uchiha massacre. (Her family and the Uchiha family are really good friends.) She is also very quiet and tends to cry silently only when she is alone. But when you tick her off, she becomes very dangerous. She also loves to sing (She is a Sorpano.)

Special Attacks: She only uses ice. (Just like Katara! :D If you guys have seen "Avatar: The Last Airbender".). She also uses her blood and cuts people, poisoning them (but uses it rarely). She is a very good fighter.

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 1:  
**_

(A/N: This is when Sasuke was younger! 'Member that! Or I'll eat your toilet!)

_Flashback:_

_In the Uchiha village _(A/N: Bare with me… I forgot where Sasuke lived. -.-")_, two children are laughing out of happiness near a small forest. One girl with beautiful short hair with different colors of blue and purple that are slightly dark and captivating bluish-gray eyes and a boy with black eyes and black hair that resembled a duck's butt. _

_The girl laughed as she fell on the grass," Sasuke, I think I won on tag!" The boy named Sasuke also fell, laughing," I don't think so, Kiyoto-chan! I think I won!" The girl named Kiyoto giggled and wiped her sweat with her green kimono. Sasuke dusted his white shorts and stood up. She looked at him when he held his hand out to her. Kiyoto smiled happily as she took his hand and stood up. _

"_Sasuke! Time for dinner!"_

_The Uchiha gasped and said sadly," Kiyoto-chan, my mom is calling me to go home… Can we play after?" The girl nodded happily, "Okay! After dinner!" Sasuke laughed happily and ran home… So did the little girl._

_**Later:**_

_The moon shone brightly and was raining harshly, revealing her sad song. Kiyoto looked out the window in anticipation, waiting… But something cold dropped in her stomach. Her bluish-gray eyes darkened in worry. She thought to herself," Something isn't right… I hope your okay, Sasuke…"_

"_Kiyoto, please don't stand near the window… The rain will be let up."_

_Snapping out of her worrisome thoughts, she looked at her mother. She said," But… But…" Her mother smiled at her and sat near her. She took the little girl's small hand into her slightly larger, soft hand. The mother said softly," The rain will stop… If you be patient…" Kiyoto simply looked at her mother then at the rain. The mother kissed her hair, let go her hand and walked out of the room. Kiyoto looked at her hands and felt the cold feeling become more apparent. She thought," I don't care… Something is wrong." She quietly got her sandals and opened the door quietly. She then ran out into the rain, damping her whole body. As she ran, her only thought was Sasuke and if he was alright._

_She looked up and saw the moon through the dark black clouds. Kiyoto ran even faster to the Uchiha manor. She gasped as she saw the door open. _

"_Sasuke!"_

_She was out of breath as she reached the door. Kiyoto leaned against the doorframe and panted," S-Sasuke? Where are you?" She then heard a painful scream coming from Sasuke's parents' room. Kiyoto flinched and when she was about to run, she saw Sasuke, his hands bloody and tears streaming down his pale, emotionless face. _

_Kiyoto looked at him, worried. She reached her hand out," S-Sasuke.. A-Are you..?" Suddenly, he slapped her hand away and ran out of the door, knocking her down. Kiyoto yelped and fell down, crying out after Sasuke's feet," Sasuke! Sasuke!" _

_She quickly got up and chased him, worried and confused. Why would her best friend push her down? Why? After she caught to him, she saw him stand in the middle of the forest where they once played "Tag" his head down, letting the water come down on him._

_Kiyoto whispered softly," S-Sasuke… Whats wrong?" Sasuke looked at her with black emotionless eyes. He said with a cold voice," Kiyoto… I don't think… We should be friends anymore…" Kiyoto's bluish-gray eyes widened in surprise and sadness. She whispered," W-What…" The Uchiha looked at her coldly," I cant be friends with you… Now that something happened to me..." Kiyoto cried out as tears streamed down her already wet cheeks," W-Why?" Sasuke muttered," Because I lost everything and… Im afraid that I will lose you too." He was about to walk away when the little girl cried out to him," S-Sasuke! N-No!" Sasuke whispered," Im sorry…" He then left into the dark forest without looking back. Kiyoto fell to her knees and cried to herself, the rain falling down her with her remorseful tears._

XxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: -cries- WHYYY?

Jenna: -gets a baseball bat- I'm going to go kill this little boy… -leaves-

(BANG! WOOOOOSH!)

Sasuke: O.e W-What the fuck?

Me: -sniffles- So sad….

Sasuke: WAA! JENNA!

Jenna: Grrrrrrrrr… Sasuke…..

Me: Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi, guys! :D

Jenna: xD

Me: -.-?

Jenna: I just kicked an emo kid's ass! So funny!

Me: :D…. D: JENNA!

Jenna: He deserved it!

Me: True… But still!

Jenna: You forgot something else…

Me: OHHH! Fuck! I don't own anything! :D

Jenna: Good girl.

Me: -pouts- Please read

XxoXxoXxoXxo

(A/N: She is now wearing the outfit stated in Chapter One in the info.)

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Years Later:**_

As Kiyoto was walking down the path to Konoha, she thought to herself," Its been 7 years since I last saw him…" Her bluish-gray eyes blurred her vision as the memories of once-happy times came in her mind's eye. The Higurashi looked forward and said quietly to herself," People have said that he was at this place called Konoha… West of my clan's village… Which isn't far from the village." Kiyoto turned her head to the side as she watched two rabbits play with each other, pushing one another. She smiled sadly and looked away from the happy image. Everything changed after what her family called the Uchiha Massacre yet she questioned. Who would do that to her former best friend? She said quietly to herself," I'm going to find out… Why he…"

Her bluish-gray eyes gasped as she looked up and saw the gate of Konoha. She covered her mouth in surprise and awe. The village was beautiful. She said breathlessly," This is Konoha…" As she walked in, she was greeted by two ninjas, who smiled at her with kindness. Kiyoto was a person that would always smile but after the incident… She never smiled again. The Higurashi gave a half-smile and looked around the village as she walked slowly. Shops, and houses in assortment of colors surrounded her, tall and small.

Then she heard a voice… A very loud voice call out to her. She gasped quietly and turned around. A boy about her age with blond hair and blue eyes with three lines on each cheek blushed brightly.

"U-Um… H-Hi.."

Kiyoto blinked at him and said very quietly," Hello…" The boy laughed shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly," I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki… Whats your name?" Kiyoto was taken aback. Who cared who she was? She's a no body.

Stumbling over her words, she replied quietly," My name is Kiyoto Higurashi…" The boy named Naruto gasped," Your from the Higurashi clan? That's so awesome!" Again, Kiyoto was taken aback… She didn't know how to respond so she stared at him. Naruto smiled as he asked," So what are you doing here?" Kiyoto looked down and whispered," I have something to do and I have to find out…" The Uzumaki looked at her, confused but resisted to ask even further. Her bluish-gray eyes looked at him sadly and whispered," I'm just looking for someone important…"

The Uzumaki smiled again," Oh, okay! If you need help, always come to me and…"

"NARUTO!"

Kiyoto flinched at the scream. Who screamed? A girl then came out of nowhere. Her hair a blinding pink and her sea green eyes mad. The Higurashi blinked again… And who is she? Naruto looked back at the girl and said nervously," S-Sakura-chan… E-Er…." The girl named Sakura stopped glaring at Naruto and looked at the Higurashi. She asked sweetly," I-I'm sorry... Who are you?" Kiyoto replied quietly," I'm Kiyoto Higurashi." Sakura smiled softly," Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno…" She then turned her gaze to Naruto, who looked scared out of his mind.

She said dangerously to Naruto, who was trying to find a place to hide," Is he bothering you?" The Higurashi shook her head as she played with her hair that stayed the same way 7 years ago," No… He was being nice to me." The Haruno looked at her and smiled again.

"Okay… But if he bugs you, let me know."

Kiyoto did a half-smile at her and nodded, much to Naruto's disappoint. Sakura left saying a sweet goodbye to Kiyoto and "I'm going to kill you" look to Naruto. The Higurashi looked at her as she left, curious. She whispered to Naruto," Is she…?" The Uzumaki turned as red as an apple and shook his head violently," N-No! S-She's my teammate!" Kiyoto nodded at him once, understanding.

She looked at him and said quietly," I wish I can speak to you more but… I must be going…" Naruto smiled softly and nodded," Okay… I'll see you later okay?" Kiyoto said nothing else and walked away to the biggest building, assuming that is where the head of the village is at.

She thought to herself," I have to know… I just have to know what happened to Sasuke after that incident…"

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: That's the end!

Jenna: That's pretty good! I love it!

Me: :D

Jenna: But we'll see!

Me: -pouts- KILL MY DREAMS WHY DON'T YOU? –eats a banana nut cake in a corner-

Jenna: -" She has psychological issues. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi again! :D

Jenna: -is too busy beating the living crap out of Sasuke-

Me: Oh no… JENNNNAAAAAA!

Jenna: -stops beating up Sasuke- What?

Me: You need to do the disclaimer! :D

Jenna: WedontownNarutoandweneverwill There! –continues to beat up Sasuke-

Me: :D You heard her! Lets continue with the story!

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 3:**_

Kiyoto entered the building, looking around. She whispered quietly," Will I ever find out?" As she was in deep thought, someone called out to her. Thinking it was the Uchiha, she looked up to see another ninja. She said unemotionally," Yes?" The ninja said sternly," Are you the girl from the Higurashi clan?" The Higurashi nodded once and said," Yes. Why?"

The ninja moved his brown hair out of his eyes (A/N: He's a no body! xD He's just some random dude I just made up.). He said sternly," Tsunade-sama would like to speak to you…" Not knowing who that was, she just nodded and followed the ninja. While they were walking, Kiyoto looked at her feet as she walked. Then she heard a voice…

"_Kiyoto-chan, let's play tag!"_

Her eyes began to water as her heart ached at the voice. She thought to herself," Why Sasuke… Tell me why…" Then all of a sudden, the ninja yelled at her sternly," Higurashi!" She snapped her head up and realized that they were at the entrance to the head villager's room. She whispered," I apologize for not paying attention."

The ninja huffed and moved out of the way. Kiyoto walked up to the door and was about to knock on the door but hesitated. Kiyoto thought to herself," Why am I hesitating?" Her eyes widened in realization and whispered," Will I learn the bad secrets?" She shook her head and knocked on the door. A strong stern female voice called out," Come in!"

Kiyoto opened the door and walked in. She saw a woman with pale blond hair, a diamond in the middle of her forehead, fierce gold eyes and huge… Uh.. You get the picture. She said sternly," Are you Kiyoto Higurashi?"

Slightly intimidated, she nodded as she walked in front of her desk. Kiyoto said quietly yet politely," Im guessing your Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade nodded," Yes… Your mother gave us a message… She wants you to stay here." Kiyoto's bluish-gray eyes widened in shock. She didn't want to stay… She wanted to find out about Sasuke. She whispered quietly," B-But I came to…" Tsunade said calmly, no longer stern," I understand that you want to go home but your mother insisted because she believes that you will learn a couple things here…"

The Higurashi sighed softly and looked at her feet then at Tsunade… She said quietly," I'll stay… If that's what my mother wishes of me…" Tsunade smiled," You'll like it here, Kiyoto… And I'll put you in…"

The blond took out a small book and skimmed through it. She said with superiority," You'll be in Team 7 for the time being since their other teammate had other missions."

Kiyoto just nodded and bowed politely," Yes, Tsunade-sama…" She looked up with sad eyes. She said quietly," I must ask you a question… If that isn't too much…" The blond smiled and said," I have other things to worry about.. Ask me another time." Tsunade looked at her paperwork and started reading, forgetting that Kiyoto was still in the room.

The Higurashi turned around and walked out of the room, defeated. She whispered to herself," I will never know…" Then she walked off to her house, leaving tear drops at her wake.

_**Later:**_

A few minutes later, she reached a huge house that was near a restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen. She opened it and breathed in the scent. She whispered quietly," It smells like… Home." The Higurashi took off her shoes at the door and walked around the huge house. Her house was comfortable yet still lonely. Where she was more comfortable…

Kiyoto went up the steps slowly and into her room. The room was painted a dark purple with one huge bed in the corner and a mirror on the other side of the room, close to the door. She saw a huge window that overlooked the houses and small couch connected to it. (A/N: If you don't understand that part, its that part is like a seat and you can lean your head against the window.. I don't know how to explain it well. -_-)

Kiyoto went to the window and sat down. She looked at the bright blue sky, two birds flying with each other and chirping happily. The Higurashi moved away from the window and laid down on her bed. She turned to her side and looked at the dark purple sheets that are underneath her.

She felt the softness of the sheets and felt herself hum a sad song.

Kiyoto sat up and felt the tears go down cheeks as the images of Sasuke's emotionless face. She pulled her knees close to her chest and cried sadly. She sang to the ceiling:

**I love the way your heart breaks  
With every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all will be new  
And living like it all depends on you**

She got up and sang beautifully that made your heart ache for her:

**Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again**

Her eyes, blurry with her lonely tears, looked at herself in the mirror and sang softly:

**I love that you're never satisfied  
With face value wisdom and happy lies  
You take what they say and go back and cry  
You're so close to me that you nearly died**

She then saw the image of Sasuke the way she remembered him but imagined him he was older. She sang beautifully:

**Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again**

Kiyoto reached her hand out to the mirror and felt her heart ache even more with sadness. She sang again:

**They don't have to understand you  
Be still  
Wait and know I understand you  
Be still  
Be still**

She made an angry sad face and cried softly as she fell on her knees, her makeup going down her face, making her like a beautiful celestial fallen angel. She sang:

**Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
The floodgates are breaking  
And pouring out**

The image of Sasuke disappeared from the mirror. Kiyoto looked at the ground and sang softly:

**Here you are down on your knees  
Trying to find air to breathe  
Right where I want you to be again  
I love you please see and believe again**

She looked up to the ceiling and sang loudly and beautifully that made even the angels weep:

**Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
Right where I want you to be again  
See and believe**

Kiyoto finished as she laid on the floor, crying for a person that will never reach the light.

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

Jenna: Holy crap… That's intense.

Me: -dances-

Jenna: TINA!

Me: O.O" I-Im sorry! I-I'm just so happy that I got my mojo again!

Jenna: -smacks me-

Me: OWWWWW!

Jenna: That's just for you being you.

Me: -3-

Jenna: -" Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Woot! :d I cant believe that this is working!

Jenna: What, your brain?

Me: No! :D …..NO!

Jenna: xD

Me: -3- Anyway… We don't own anything so yeah…

Jenna: Tina was too stupid to mention this earlier..

Me: HEY!

Jenna: The last song from the Last Chapter was "Again" by Flyleaf.

Me: :D….

Jenna: AHH! TINA! DON'T DROOL!  
Me: ?

Jenna: Forget it.. Continue with the story..

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 4:**_

**The Next Morning:**

Kiyoto woke up and sat up on the bed, feeling her body feel lifeless. What happened yesterday? The Higurashi placed her hand on the side of her head and groaned. She then finally remembered what happened. Kiyoto looked at the sheets and felt her eyes become lidded with sadness. She was singing and crying… Whenever she would sing and cry, she would end up crying herself to sleep but eventually got herself into bed. The Higurashi got out of her bed and began to fix herself up, makeup and all. Once she got to the door, a note was slipped from underneath the door. Kiyoto raised an eyebrow and picked up the small sheet of paper. It read:

**Please meet Team 7 at the training grounds. It is not far from your house. You'll see three small posts. **

**-ANBU**

The Higurashi put her shoes on and put the note in her ninja pouch. (A/N: Just for the people, she is a NINJA! :D) Once she got out the door, the light hit her skin and eyes, making her squint. She whispered," Its so bright…" Without hesitation, she did the sign of the tiger and poofed herself to the destination.

A few minutes later, she was at the place the note spoke of. Kiyoto looked around the vast space with only three small posts. She whispered," I'm alone…" She walked over to the three posts curiously. The Higurashi touched one of the posts and felt some lingering chakra from years ago… She recognized it.

Her bluish-gray eyes widened. She muttered," N-No… I-It couldn't be…" She fell on one knee and felt her hand go down to her eye level. She felt this same presence ever since… That day he said those words to her… Her eyes become lidded with sorrow. Then she heard a familiar voice call to her…

"Kiyoto-nii-chan!"

She looked up and turned her head to the side. It was Naruto running over to her with a sunny smile. Kiyoto looked at Naruto and whispered," Hello, Naruto.." He smiled at her and held his hand out, saying," I don't want you to be dirty, Kiyoto-chan…" She looked at his hand and replaced it with Sasuke's image.

Her heart ached again in agony and pain and she said with sorrow as she took his hand and stood up," Thank you, Naruto.." The Uzumaki looked at her and said," I..Is something wrong, Kiyoto?" She shook her head and said quietly," Nothing is wrong, Naruto." She gave him a half-smile, which (to her) calmed Naruto a bit. He asked," What are you doing here?"

Kiyoto replied quietly," I'm here as a replacement for one of your teammates… Who is your other teammate?" Naruto pouted and said," His name is Sai… Stupid teme… Thinking he is better than everyone…" Kiyoto just looked at him, confused. Who is this Sai? Deciding not to ask, she remained quiet… Going through her memories.

Naruto looked at her and said quietly," You know… You don't have to be sad when your around me…" The Higurashi looked at him in surprise. Is he trying to comfort her? Is that right? Without getting any response, he was about to say something but was interrupted by Sakura, who came only a few seconds after Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and placed his hand on his hip and waved at her," Sakura-chan!" The Haruno looked at Kiyoto in surprise and asked," Kiyoto? Why are you here?" The Higurashi said quietly," I'm this Sai's replacement." Sakura smiled and replied," Oh! Okay… He is on some missions… Welcome to Team 7!" Kiyoto just gave her a half-smile… Still not used to the idea of being in a team. She touched the small pole that had lingering of Sasuke's chakra… Her eyes began to sting from the upcoming tears. She looked up at the sky, making the tears go back into her eyes. She thought to herself," I shouldn't be crying… I already did this yesterday…" She looked down at her feet and whispered quietly to herself," I cant help it…" She then heard a very happy voice say," Hello, Naruto, Sakura!"

Her bluish-gray eyes turn to a man with half of his face covered in a mask with gray hair that is to the side. His one eye turned into an upside down "U" and said happily," Ooo… Who is this beautiful girl?" Sakura and Naruto were busy yelling at him, asking him why he was so late, while Kiyoto just stared at him, not really sure how to answer to that. She whispered quietly," I…Im Kiyoto Higurashi."

The man smiled through his mask warmly and said, placing a hand on her head (A/N: She is not that short. She's about Sakura's height but she is curvy yet skinny! Big jugs! Just saying! xD)," Well, Im Kakashi Hatake… The leader of Team 7… Well, the new Team 7."

She looked at him curiously and asked quietly to him," What happened to your former teammate?" His smile disappeared and changed into an expression the Higurashi didn't recognize. Kakashi said quietly to her without letting Naruto or Sakura to overhear," It's a touchy subject for them but he betrayed us…" Kiyoto said sadly," My deepest apologies for bringing it up…"

Kakashi smiled warmly at her as he patted her head," Its alright to be curious…" Kiyoto's eyes widened at his kindness… Who could be nice to her? She is a nobody…

Kakashi then said to all of them," We have a D ranked mission for tomorrow but I want to see how Kiyoto fights so… Naruto and Kiyoto… Fight!"

She looked at Naruto and he looked back. He smiled and bowed to her," I'll fight you, Kiyoto…" She bowed and said quietly," If that's what you wish of me." They then go to the middle of the field while Sakura and Kakashi stood to the side. The Higurashi got into the kickboxing stance. Naruto smiled at her and got into the same stance.

Then Naruto ran towards her. Kiyoto still kept her cool and stayed her place as her bluish-gray eyes became emotionless. With one flash step she did a complete back flip gracefully missing Naruto's sneaky punch. While in the air, she did the sign of tiger, ox, snake, and horse. She said quietly," Ninpou: Ice Crystal…"

She held one hand out and moved her hand over head beautifully, making Naruto become entranced. Her bluish-gray eyes closed and raised her other arm over her waist. Once she was a few feet from the ground, she snapped her eyes open and threw very thick ice shards towards the Uzumaki like a shrunken.

Naruto snapped back to reality and cursed under his breath after he dodged it, getting a cut on his black and orange jacket. They both looked at each other for a second and Naruto chuckled," This is going to be an interesting fight, Kiyoto-nii…"

Kiyoto just said quietly," It will be, Naruto…"

XxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: DONE!

Jenna: O.O Already a fight scene?

Me: Kakashi wanted to see how well she fought!

Jenna: Damn… O.O

Kakashi: She's h-

Jenna: Finish that sentence, Hatake, and you'll find yourself underwater the next morning

Me: xD Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: OMG! Fight scene!

Jenna: -" Tina…

Me: :D….. Yeah?

Jenna: QUIT DROOLING! You forgot something again… -.-"

Me: Now what did I forget… -thinks-

Jenna: -" You forgot to mention to the readers that its now in Shippuden… NUMBNUTS!

Me: O.O IM SO SORRY! T-T

Jenna: -" We don't own anything… Just the Twizzlers and food.

Me: :D….

Jenna: O.O TINNA! STOP THAT!

Me: :D….. Read on guys!

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 5:**_

Kiyoto looked at her opponent and began to calculate. She thought to herself," So Naruto seems to go for this head on… I must be careful…" Naruto chuckled and did the sign of duplication," Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of thousands of Narutos surrounded her. Kiyoto looked at them with emotionless eyes and furrowed her eyebrows slightly. She thought to herself," Interesting.." At the corner of her eyes, a Naruto clone charged from her left and another on her right. She kneeled, making the Narutos hit each other and poof away. She did a sweep kick under a Naruto clone and did a one hand handstand. She kicked 5 Narutos in the face and got up on her feet with one skillful hand jump.

The Higurashi elbowed one from behind and roundhouse kicked one and made a complete twirl. Her bluish-gray eyes scanned the area quickly while dodging the hits the Naruto clones were trying to do. She got her kunai. Her eyes widened slightly and whispered softly," Naruto…" She quickly got one from behind by placing the kunai near the real Naruto's neck skillfully.

Kiyoto whispered," Found you…" She put both of her feet on his back and did a complete flip, making him yelp in pain as he landed on his stomach with Kiyoto's knee pressed against his lower back with the kunai still near his neck. They both panted softly. Naruto said breathlessly as he turned his head to the side," T-That was pretty cool, Kiyoto-nii…" The Higurashi did a half-smile and said quietly," Thank you, Naruto…" She got off of him and helped him up.

She whispered to him," Did I hurt you?" Naruto looked at the cut on his arm but saw no blood. He smiled brightly at her," Its good… I didn't get hurt… But you took me down easily. Good job!" She just looked at him and said nothing. They both heard clapping as they turned around. Kakashi gave them both a "thumbs up" while Sakura smiled proudly.

Kakashi said with a smile," Very good fight… I expected it to be longer but whatever!" He patted Naruto's shoulder and Kiyoto's proudly.

"Nevertheless, it's a very good battle… And you guys are ready…"

The Higurashi looked at Naruto, contemplating whether or not to take him to dinner. She thought to herself while biting her thumb nail," I should… Its what Mother would have done…" She tapped Naruto's shoulder and whispered quietly once he turned around to face her," Naruto… I would love to take you out in…" She hesitated on the word that refused to come out of her throat in 7 years…

"…Uh... A token of my friendship."

The Uzumaki gave her a big smile and picked her up in a crushing hug. He exclaimed happily," Sure! Thanks, Kiyoto-nii-chan!" She couldn't really breath and on top of that, her pale cheeks darkened into a lovely pink. No one has actually hugged her like this.

Kiyoto stuttered quietly," N-Naruto… P-Please… I-I cant really breathe.." Sakura growled and punched Naruto's shoulder, saying," Let go of her, baka! She needs to breathe!"

Yelping in pain, the Uzumaki placed her down gently and rubbed his shoulder," Naa, Sakura-chan… That hurt…" Kiyoto gave the Haruno a half-smile and said quietly," Its alright, Sakura… He didn't hurt me…" Sakura just smiled at her while Naruto was pouting cutely. Kakashi then said with beaming happiness," Come here tomorrow at 7 in the morning! See you!" He suddenly poofed away with Sakura glaring at Naruto, who was complaining about his shoulder.

She looked down and began to think," I don't know how but… Im now friends with these people… The only friend I had was…" Her eyes became lidded with pure sadness when she pictured Sasuke's smile when he was younger. Kiyoto closed her eyes as she felt the tears sting her eyes in protest to let her tears come down. She then felt someone's arm around her shoulder. Kiyoto snapped her eyes open and looked at Naruto's radiating smile.

He said happily," Ready to go to Ichiraku? They have the best ramen! Remember your treating!" The Higurashi stared at him and if you could see very closely… You will see the faintest smile on her beautiful face. Kiyoto whispered quietly," What about Sakura? I would love to treat her as well."

Naruto blinked at her then smiled happily," Sakura-chan, Kiyoto-nii wants to invite you to come eat with us!" The Haruno walked over next to her and smiled sweetly," Arigato, Kiyoto-chan… That's sweet…" Kiyoto just nodded and walked with her new teammates and friends.

_**Later:**_

After she ate with Sakura and Naruto at the Ichiraku, she walked home slowly, as usual, thinking. Her bluish-gray eyes looked at the blood red sun setting, whispering its sweet goodbyes. The Higurashi felt herself sink into harboring memories of the young Uchiha.

She felt her eyes sting in protest again. She whispered to herself," Please… Please wipe the tears again, Sasuke…" Once she reached home and opened the door, she gasped at the image of Sasuke in the middle of the empty halls. She blinked and saw the image vanish quickly. Kiyoto sighed sadly and took of her shoes at the door. When she walked towards her room, she felt her mind go unusually calm while her body felt heavy. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes, unaware of the nightmares that will be coming out to play with destroyed heart.

XxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: Done! :D…

Jenna: STOP DROOLING! –punches Tina-

Me: ITAIII!

Jenna: THEN STOP DROOLING!

Me: … :D…

Jenna: -" Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello, people of the whoooollle wiiiidddeeeeeee world of Pluto!

Jenna: -" Your on crack aren't you?

Me: Yes but that's not the point! :D

Jenna: … -gets a shotgun and cocks it-

Me: O.O I'll shut up.

Jenna: Good girl… We don't own anything… Just guns and basically food.

Me: FOOOD! :D

Jenna: I'll shoot you…

Me: O.O

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 6:**_

_In Her Dream:_

_Kiyoto looked around the black space that she was in and said quietly," W-Where am I?" She then heard her mother's singing voice:_

_**Close your eyes little girl  
You're a princess now  
You own this world  
Twirling in your twirly dress  
You're the loveliest far above the rest  
You build your castles in the skies  
Stars reflecting off your eyes  
And angels sing on silver clouds  
And no one cries screams or shouts'**_

_She then found herself in her old room and looked at a beautiful woman with black curly long hair with a small little girl that looked just like her when she was younger. Kiyoto walked closer to the image and saw that it shattered into small pieces like crushing glass. The Higurashi tried to pick up the pieces but heard a small voice call out to her._

"_Kiyoto-chan!"_

_Kiyoto turned around to see Sasuke but when he was younger. She felt her heart race and her sweat go down her back like a drop of cold ice water. She whispered," S-Sasuke…" Suddenly in a flash, she now saw him, dead, blood everywhere. Her eyes widened in fear as she trembled. Kiyoto wanted to cry out but as she looked down, her pale hands were covered in a red substance._

_The Higurashi trembled more in fear. This cant happen… No this cant happen… As she looked at the body closer, it was actually her. Dead and unmoving as Kiyoto stared at her body, she looked up to see Sasuke with an evil smile on his pale features. The Higurashi screamed in pure terror and fear._

(End of Dream)

She sat up in her bed, panting and sweaty. Her whole being trembled as she woke up from her nightmare. Kiyoto hugged herself and cried silently… Why would she dream something like this? Is it her fear of death? … Or her fear of her being killed by her former best friend? Kiyoto looked at her clock with blurry eyes, which says 6:40 in the morning. The Higurashi whispered shakily as she trembled," I-I must get ready…" As she got ready, Kiyoto looked her hand, which was still shaking from her nightmare. She whispered to herself," Will it never stop?"

Kiyoto walked outside and did the sign of the Tiger and poofed herself to where she was yesterday. Once she arrived, she was greeted by Naruto and Sakura, who were smiling at her. Kiyoto wanted to do her half-smile at them but the terrifying vision from her nightmare kept her from doing so.

Once she got near them, Naruto asked worried written in his baby blues," Kiyoto… You don't look well…" The Higurashi weakly patted his shoulder and said quietly," Its alright, Naruto… I… I just couldn't sleep well." Sakura said also worried," Yes but remember we have the mission today…" Kiyoto said quietly to the both of them," I'll be fine. I am not useless… I can do this."

Then she noticed that Naruto was staring at her shaky hands. He took them into his tan hands and whispered quietly," Kiyoto-chan… Are you sure your okay? Your shaking…" The Higurashi looked at her hands in his and felt her face heat up.

"N-Naruto…"

Sakura then hit the back of his head, saying," Quit hitting on her, Naruto…" The Uzumaki let go of her hands and pouted," Naa, Sakura-chan, I wasn't flirting with her!" Kiyoto looked at her hands as they slowly stopped shaking… Her bluish-gray became lidded in sorrow when she imagined Sasuke's hand. She can no longer be happy… But… She looked at Naruto and Sakura chatting happily. The Higurashi felt her heart feel an emotion she hasnt felt in awhile… Happiness. Kiyoto closed her eyes and she found herself be in her once happy memories. She felt one tear go down her cheek as Kiyoto whispered," Can I be happy?"

A few minutes later, Kakashi arrived with a happy smile," Yo." Naruto and Sakura glared at him and yelled," Where were you?" The leader scratched the back of his head and smiled," Nothing… Are you ready to go?" Naruto said happily," I'm ready! Believe it!" (A/N: OH NO! NOT AGAIN! xD Kidding! –huggles Naruto-) Sakura just gave Kakashi a thumbs up while Kiyoto just nodded once.

Kakashi then said," Lets go… We have to go to the gate. The mission is on the border of the Village Hidden in the Grass." They all nodded and poofed to the gate of Konoha. As they were about to leave, Naruto stood near Kiyoto and asked," Kiyoto-chan, are you okay now? Your not shaking anymore." The Higurashi looked at him with sad eyes and whispered," Yes… I am fine…"

She wanted to thank him but... Something is holding her back… What is it? She thought to herself," Who is holding me back?" Naruto smiled at her and said happily," You know, Kiyoto-chan…" He was about finish his sentence when he felt Sakura's sea green eyes glaring at the back of his head. Kiyoto looked at her then at Naruto, curious. Kakashi got in front of the group and said," We will arrive there in about 3 days…Or so… Depending… I don't really know…" Sakura then said irritated at her leader," If you don't feel strongly about it, why say it out loud?"

The leader smiled through his mask, ignoring (according to Kiyoto) what Sakura had said. Like an excited little boy, Naruto said happily," Lets go! Believe it!" Naruto walked fast ahead of the team leaving Kakashi and in the rest of the team not behind. The Higurashi said quietly" He's a very excited person, is he, Sakura?"

Sakura just nodded and sighed," He's always like this… But he always wants something dangerous." Kiyoto just nodded. He is a very interesting character, this Naruto. As they walked down the path with trees everywhere later on, Kiyoto noticed that the sun has began to set. The Higurashi calculated the time since then. They left at 8:30 in the morning and they began to walk for at least 6 hours. They took a 30 minute break (since Naruto stepped in poison ivy and Sakura healed him while scolding him), after that they walked again for 4 more hours.

Kiyoto said quietly to Kakashi," Kakashi, we must rest for the night... It's already 7 in the afternoon." The leader smiled through his mask and nodded," Good idea, Kiyoto.." She looked back at Naruto and Sakura, who look physically exhausted. He said," We will set camp here… Then when dawn breaks, we head off again." Sighs of happiness sounded through the trees.

As they finished making camp, they all gather around the campfire in the dead of night. Kakashi said," Alright guys… We are almost at the border… We have to get a simple scroll for the Hokage Tsunade."

They all nodded but Kiyoto. She just stared into the flames that seemed to dance around the wood, creating the embers. Her eyes became lidded as she felt herself drown in the image. Only the flames seem to make the Higurashi think of Sasuke. When he first tried to do the Fireball Jutsu… Her eyes began to sting with remorseful tears.

Someone then patted her shoulder and snapped Kiyoto out of her stupor. She looked at Naruto, who had his hand on her shoulder. He asked worriedly," Are you okay, Kiyoto-chan?" She gave him a half-smile and said quietly," I-Im okay, Naruto.." He gave her an unsteady smile. She looked down at the dancing flames as they slowly burned.

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: O es G. I is done.

Jenna: O.O" What?

Me: :D…..

Jenna: -" She will always be a stupid..

Naruto: Hi, guys! :D

Me: O.O –huggles Naruto- MINE MINE!

Naruto: O/O

Jenna: -" Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi, dude! :3 –is still hugging Naruto-

Jenna: O.O Tina.. Has Naruto eaten?

Me: …:D?

Jenna: O.O" OH MY GOD!

Me: :D We don't own anything! So don't ask!

Naruto: …..Im… so… hungry.

Me: :D On with the story!

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 7:**_

_In Kiyoto's Dream:_

_Kiyoto didn't know why but she was running… Running away from something… But it looked like she felt like she was chasing someone. Her eyes were blurry with tears as they fell down to the ground like raindrops. _

_She called out to the figure in front of her," P-Please! Stop! Don't go!" The figured stopped and threw five kunais at her. Unable to dodge them, they went through her body slowly becoming bloody. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground._

_Fear engulfed her soul as she tried to move. She thought to herself scared," I-I cant move!" Tears went down her pale beautiful face as her blood dripped down her chin to the earth. The figure leaned over her paralyzed bleeding body and said with a voice that was too familiar to Kiyoto," Kiyoto… We cant be friends anymore."_

_Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to scream but no one can hear her cries. Death slowly took over…_

(End of Dream)

Bluish-Gray eyes snapped open, tears dropping to the earth. Kiyoto sat up and trembled as she hugged herself. This dream… has shaken her soul… Why now? She looked around at her sleeping teammates and leader. The Higurashi shakily got up silently and walked swiftly and silently away from the camp.

She said quietly to herself as soon as she knew that she was a good lengths away from the camp," W-Whats wrong with me?" The Higurashi then realized that she was at a small pond. She fell on her knees and looked at her reflection in the pool.

The girl in the reflection looked back, lost and sad. She touched the reflection, making the image disappear in soft ripples. Her eyes became lidded as she felt tears go down her cheeks as the recent nightmares came up in front of her eyes.

Kiyoto cried a remorseful cry that sounded like a ghost who never found rest. She sang softly as she cried:

_**I've written songs in the dark  
I've felt inspired in the dark  
I hide myself in the dark  
Used to be afraid of the dark  
Those in the light know we die in the dark**_

She looked at the moon with longing and as she cried images of the young Uchiha boy came up, she felt alone once more. Kiyoto felt her body tremble in fear and terror, not understanding why. She sang beautifully:

_**There's only artificial light  
My flaws hide well here  
I used to be afraid of cluttered noises  
Now I'm afraid of silence**_

Not noticing someone watching her, it was Naruto who was watching her through the bushes quietly and entranced in her beautiful and sad singing. Kiyoto clasped her hands together and looked down as her tears were swept away by the wind.

She looked up at the stars and sang beautifully as she saw Sasuke's face again:

_**Fill this space Idle words  
I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus heal me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did.**_

The Higurashi fell to her knee as she felt the last of her tears go down her cheeks and whispered," Why did you do this to me?" Kiyoto sang beautifully like a remorseful angel:

_**Now I am mute despite myself  
All of them are gone  
The silence overtakes me  
The idle words forsake me and I am left to face me  
I'm held accountable  
For every idle word  
Curse the idle words**_

Naruto's baby blues widened as he watched her sing and cry. Who would do this to her? He thought to himself," Kiyoto…" The Uzumaki then left quietly without disturbing Kiyoto back to the camp.

The Higurashi looked at her hands, still shaking from the realistic dream. Kiyoto sang softly:

_**I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus heal me inside this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did, like you did.**_

Kiyoto stood up and gasped as she saw Sasuke's image stand in the middle of the still water. She trembled and sang as if to him:

_**Glory shows up  
Exposes us  
I'm naked here  
Forsaken here, by the dark, by the dark**_

Sasuke's image just stared at her with black emotionless eyes. Kiyoto then felt for some reason, anger boil in her stomach. She sang beautifully like a beautiful cry:

_**I'm scared to death of light and silence  
Jesus heal me in side this  
Raise me up to live again  
Like you did  
Like you did.**_

She stared at "Sasuke" with dried sad eyes. Kiyoto looked at the water and cried softly as she turned away. She walked back to camp without looking back, not wanting to feel the remorse and sadness again. Once she got to the camp, she saw everyone still asleep.

Kiyoto just sat down and looked at the dark night, small stars the only source of light. The soft cool wind brushed silently against the trees as they sang a small soothing song. The Higurashi felt her heart beat slowly as if… She was about to die. Kiyoto sighed and laid down on the soft earth. Bluish-gray eyes closed and she fell asleep with no dreams to comfort her.

_**The Next Morning:**_

Kiyoto felt someone shake her shoulders and a soft voice that seemed to ease her. She furrowed her eyebrows and opened her eyes slowly. She saw Naruto's baby blue eyes sparkle in the morning light with a dazzling smile. She stared at him when he said softly," Kiyoto… We have to get going…"

She just nodded and got up (with Naruto's help). Sakura's smile disappeared once she saw Kiyoto's slightly red eyes. She asked, concern laced with her words," Kiyoto-chan… Are you okay? Have you rested?"

The Higurashi looked at the ground and said quietly," I'm fine, Sakura. No need for such worry…" She thought to herself," After all… I don't deserve it." Kakashi said brightly as he walked," Lets go! We are a few minutes away!" Naruto said happily," Alright! Lets go!" He then walked with Kakashi while Sakura and Kiyoto followed close behind.

As they were on their journey to the border, Kiyoto heard something rustle in the trees to the left of her. Her eyes became emotionless as she sensed another person's chakra. She thought to herself," Hmm… Something isn't right." Then five throwing stars were thrown but towards Naruto, who wasn't paying attention.

Kiyoto's eyes widened as she ran towards Naruto," Naruto!" She tackled him to the ground with one of throwing stars lodged in her right arm as she fell with the Uzumaki. The blond's eyes widened as he saw the wound grow worse as the red liquid go down her pale arm. Naruto yelled," We are being attacked!"

Kakashi cursed," Fuck. I knew I didn't feel anyone tail us." Kiyoto gritted her teeth as she pulled the star from her arm, the blood hitting the earth, tainting it. She stood up and felt her arm go numb. The Higurashi's bluish-gray eyes became lidded as she realized that it was a paralyzing powder on the star.

She looked up to a shadow jumping into the sun and land gracefully to the ground in front of Team 7. Her icy cold said smoothly," I see your from Konoha… I am sent to kill you from getting a scroll…" The woman had dark blue curly hair that was in a ponytail with a green ribbon. Her yellow eyes resembled that of a cat with her kimono that was green and short in the front and long in the back and her obi was black.

Kiyoto glared for the first time as she felt the blood continued to go down her arm. She asked softly," Who are you?"

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: Done!

Jenna: O.O –pulls away Naruto from me-

Me: T_T Not nice!

Jenna: HE NEEDS TO EAT! –gives Naruto some ramen-

Naruto: Oh thank you… -eats the ramen like a piggy-

Jenna: O.O

Me: T-T Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Me: XD

Jenna: ?

Me: I don't know… -.-?

Jenna: -" We don't own a godforsaken thing besides our dignity.

Me: -.-? Whats that?

Jenna: Something you don't have…

Me: -is butt naked- Why say that?

Jenna: -covers eyes- AHH! IM SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Me: :D…. Enjoy!

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 8:**_

Kiyoto looked at the girl with emotionless eyes and asked again quietly with a hint of anger," Who are you?" The woman smiled an evil smile and said coldly," Im Chiyuki… And Im here to kill you…" She took out of her ninja pouch a small fan with blades on the tips of the wooden sticks. Her yellow eyes stared at Kiyoto with a dangerous expression.

Naruto was about to get her but the Higurashi held her arm out to stop him. She said quietly without looking at him," This is my fight… Im sorry Naruto…" Sakura retorted with worry," Kiyoto-chan your hurt though!" The Higurashi sighed quietly and said, mostly to herself," Its fine… I'll live through it." Chiyuki laughed coldly as she fanned herself with her bladed fan," As if you can defeat me…" Kiyoto got into her kickboxing stance and said dangerously," I wouldn't tempt me if I were you.."

The woman smirked and then ran for her. Kiyoto's bluish-eyes began to become lidded as she began to calculate. Once Chiyuki was close enough, she quickly did the sign of the ox, snake, dragon, and horse with one hand.

Chiyuki's eyes widened slightly as the Higurashi whispered," Ninpou: Ice Wheel…" She then lifted her arms slowly and closed her eyes. She then spun in a circle slowly, small icicles of ice circling around her like the rings of Saturn. Chiyuki growled as she threw her fan at her like a boomerang which only grazed Kiyoto's left cheek.

The Higurashi stopped and opened her eyes. She lifted her left arm and said quietly," Die… And Perish." The icicles became pointed and aimed at Chiyuki once the fan returned into her hand. Chiyuki chuckled," Do you really think that can stop me?" Kiyoto just stared at her with emotionless eyes as she thought to herself," Shit… The numbing is coming to half of my right side of my body."

The ninja smirked once she saw her right arm shake slightly. She said mockingly," You cant escape my paralyzing powder… Soon it will take over your whole body and you'll die slowly…" Kiyoto moved her left hand to the side and the icicles flew towards Chiyuki, hitting her arms, legs and stomach, blood splattering on the ground.

Chiyuki fell on one knee and chuckled as she bled," This wont stop me." She then threw a kunai at Sakura. The Higurashi's eyes widened," S-Sakura!" She ran to her but only fell to the ground her whole right side, paralyzed. Kiyoto gripped the earth as she gritted her teeth. She couldn't fail… Not now! She looked up slowly and shakily to see Kakashi in front of Sakura and knock the kunai with one swipe of his own. Her bluish-gray eyes became blurry when Kakashi said," I have this, Kiyoto… Don't worry.."

She struggled to get up but cursed softly to herself. The powder got into her system and is slowly making its way to the left side. Then she felt someone's arms around her and picked her up to her feet. Kiyoto looked at who it was. It was Naruto, who just smiled at her and said softly," Come on… Kiyoto, you can do it."

She didn't understand why she felt her heart quietly pace quickly. She just looked away and glared at Chiyuki who simply laughed.

"You are such a weakling…"

The Higurashi yelled internally to her body to run. She slowly ran towards her, making her run away from her. As she ran, Sasuke's image was in front of her… Why now? Kiyoto's feet pounded the ground as she ran after the woman. Anger boiled in her stomach as she saw more of Sasuke's face. She then noticed that she stopped in front of the same place she was at last night with Chiyuki, smirking in front of her.

"You must be Kiyoto Higurashi… I knew those attacks were familiar."

Panting, she said quietly," What do you know of me?" Chiyuki smirked as she walked around in a circle with Kiyoto in the middle. She said coldly," I just know about your attacks… Just some of them… Someone told me that you would be a challenge."

Curiosity picked at her mind as the Higurashi stared at the woman with emotionless bluish-gray eyes. Chiyuki said coldly," Im guessing you want to know who told me…" Kiyoto watched her carefully as she walked towards her. She leaned in and whispered in her ear," …Sasuke Uchiha."

Kiyoto's eyes widened in slight fear and surprise. Sasuke told her about Kiyoto? T-That's not right! Without getting an answer, Chiyuki chuckled and whispered as she got a kunai," It seems you know him… Pity." The Higurashi felt her body become more paralyzed as she repeated the young Uchiha's name again and again in her mind… H-He… Is still alive?

Chiyuki pressed the blade against Kiyoto's lower back and whispered," You wont see him again… You'll die.." Snapping out of her stupor, she kneed the woman in the stomach and round house kicked once she held her stomach.

Chiyuki's body flew a few inches away from her, her blue hair flying everywhere. The woman's body hit the ground with a gruesome sound, breaking her leg. Kiyoto's anger came out once she walked towards the body and said dangerously," Where is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Once she got to the body, Kiyoto kneeled to the ground and gripped the woman's blue hair. She whispered dangerously once she lifted her head up by her hair," Where is… he?" Chiyuki coughed up blood and smirked shakily as she said softly," How am I supposed to know? He's gone by now."

The anger she felt in her stomach grew more and more. She let the blue silky hair flow through her fingers as she let go. She stood up, her bluish-gray eyes holding no remorse. She said quietly," Then you have nothing for me…" She shakily raised her left hand up. Sharp icicles covered her pale fingers. The Higurashi felt nothing but numbness when she threw the icicles Chiyuki, ending her life. The blood soaked the ground as she stared at the lifeless body. Her bluish-gray eyes became lidded as she found the scroll they have been searching for. She picked up the red tainted scroll right when she heard three voices calling out to her.

Kiyoto turned around to see Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto running towards her. She looked at them as they began to blur a bit. She gritted her teeth as she handed the scroll to Kakashi. He smiled through his mask and said," Good job, Kiyoto… We just have to give this to Tsunade-sama since we cannot open them yet…" She just nodded and said nothing. Sasuke is still here but where? Kiyoto looked at her teammates and tried to walk with them but her eyesight became more blurry.

She then fell to the ground, unable to move. Voices called out to her but they were only mere whispers to her. She closed her eyes with one tear down her cheek.

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: OH ES GEE! ISSH DONE

Jenna: -" Do you have to say it like that?

Me: Why of course! :D

Jenna: You just sound more stupider than usual.

Me: I thought I was retarded…

Jenna: O.e

Me: xD Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hello, people of Naruto! :D

Sasuke: Im the only one here, Tina

Me: -.-? Where is Jenna then?

Sasuke: -smirks- In a well.

Me: Whats a well?

Sasuke: -" A place full of unicorns and rainbows…

Me: :D I WANNA GO!

Sasuke: -.-" Please ignore her… They own nothing.

Me: TAKE ME TO THAT PLACE, SASUKE!

Sasuke: Shut up!

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 9:**_

She felt nothing but lightness and numbness. She thought to herself," W-Whats going on? W-Why cant I feel my body?" Have I died? She slowly opened her bluish-gray eyes and looked up the blood red sky. I-Its afternoon? Kiyoto noticed that she was being carried, bridal-style. She looked at who was carrying her. It was Naruto who just looked forward with a peculiar expression. Kiyoto's heart sped as her cheeks became rosy. The Uzumaki blinked and looked at Kiyoto. He smiled," Hey, Kiyoto-nii-chan. How are you?" She said quietly as she stared at him," I-Im fine… W-What happened to me?" Naruto's baby blues looked into her eyes then looked away. He said quietly," You lost a lot of blood… And the paralyzing powder just made it worse… So you fainted." Her eyes widened in surprise.

She asked quietly," How long have I been out?" Naruto said quietly as he continued to look forward," You've been out for a couple of hours." Kiyoto looked at her cut which was now a lighter pale scar. Naruto asked as he looked at her finally," Kiyoto-chan, why did you have to hurt yourself just to save me?"

The Higurashi just stared at him and said nothing. That question bugged her quietly in the back of her mind since the beginning of the fight with Chiyuki. She said quietly without thinking," Because you are my friend..." Naruto looked at her and smiled happily and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Kiyoto-nii-chan! Your so nice!"

"N-Naruto… I really… I-I cant feel anything.."

Sakura glared at Naruto and scolded," Naruto! Quit that! She cant move! She's healing!" She hit him on the shoulder, which caused Naruto to yelp in pain. He pouted," Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan…" Kiyoto said quietly to Sakura as she looked at her," Sakura… How far are we to Konoha?" The Haruno brushed her short pink hair out of her eyes and replied," We are about a few hours away… We found a shortcut."

Kiyoto just nodded and placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders, saying quietly," Naruto… I need to walk…" The Uzumaki carefully put her down with his arm wrapped around her waist. Kiyoto felt her legs shake with weakness and sighed quietly. Naruto smiled as he grabbed her arm gently," Don't worry… I have you." Kiyoto stared at him then looked away, as she shakily walked with her teammates.

_**Later:**_

When they reached the gate, Kakashi left, saying that he would give the scroll to the Hokage. Before he left, Kakashi smiled at Kiyoto and said," Kiyoto, you just rest a bit until your strength returns." She nodded right after he poofed away. Sakura looked at her worriedly," Kiyoto-chan… Maybe I should take you to your house so I can finish healing your wounds… The powder is mostly gone." The Higurashi said quietly, looking down," I do not want to burden you." Naruto laughed happily," Your not a burden! We will take care of you!"

Kiyoto looked at both of them and simply nodded. So this is what friendship is truly like… When they arrived at her house, Naruto gaped at it," W-Wow! This is a big house and its near Ichiraku! Awesome!" Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled about how dumb Naruto can be. (A/N: That should be how dumb Tina is… Me: YOUR SO MEAN!) Kiyoto touched Naruto's hand softly with her fingertips, which caused him to let go.

Almost falling, Kiyoto limped to her door and opened it, leaning against the door frame. She thought to herself as she felt her body become numb once more," T-The powder is making my muscles weak…" She then felt Sakura grab her arm, propping her up. Kiyoto whispered a "thank you" to her and pointed to the direction of the staircase.

"U-Up there is my room…"

Naruto and Sakura nodded and helped her up the stairs and into her room. The Uzumaki picked up Kiyoto, bridal-style while Sakura opened the door. The Higurashi's bluish-gray eyes became lidded with sadness once she saw a phantom of herself in front of the mirror, crying.

Naruto laid her down carefully on her soft bed and said softly to Sakura," Will we be able to take all of that powder out of her?" The kunoichi said softly as she covered her gloved hands with green chakra," I can try my best… But some will still be in her system." Kiyoto looked at Sakura with no emotion and closed her eyes. She whispered softly," Try your best, Sakura."

The Haruno nodded and placed her hand 6 inches away from Kiyoto. Then out of nowhere, pain slashed out which caused Kiyoto to cry out in pain. Naruto flinched and said worriedly and loud," W-Whats happening?"

Sakura's green eyes skimmed the Higurashi's body with confusion and fear.

"I-I have no idea! I-I don't know what's happening!"

Kiyoto cried out in pain as she felt the pain grow in intensity. What is happening to her? The Uzumaki held her hand and said, trying to be calm," Kiyoto-chan… I-Its okay… I'm here…" Kiyoto gritted her teeth and said softly with pain," S-Sakura… W-What is happening?" The Haruno's eyebrows furrowed," I don't know… It seems that the powder is more than a paralyzing powder… It's stealing your chakra. Just relax for right now…"

Kiyoto cried out in pain as Sakura pressed the healing chakra against a certain part of her right arm. Naruto looked at Sakura and said something that Kiyoto couldn't understand since she was blacking out. Once Sakura saw that Kiyoto's eyes were going to the back of her head, she yelled to Naruto," Keep her up! Keep her up!" Naruto nodded and shook the Higurashi," S-Stay up! Don't close your eyes."

The bluish-gray eyes looked at his baby blues and said softly in pain," N-Naruto…" The Uzumaki said quietly and worriedly," Im here… Im right here…" Sakura said softly," Kiyoto-chan, its almost done… Just stay with us." Kiyoto panted softly and moaned in pain. The pain softened more until… It was gone.

The kunoichi wiped her forehead and said," Its done. The powder is gone…" Kiyoto looked at both of the people in her room with blurry eyes. She was about to say thank you but passed out before she got the chance to say it.

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: Done!

Sasuke: Whats going on with her?

Me: Im not explaining it!

Jenna: SASUKE!

Sasuke: O.O

Me: :D BYE!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hello! :D

Jenna: -looks pissed-

Me: Oh come on, Jenna! He said that he was sorry!

Jenna: Im going to kill him.

Me: -pouts- Don't do it.

Jenna: YOU CANT MAKE ME!

Me: I'LL PUSH KAKASHI DOWN THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA!

Jenna: …..

Me: That's what I thought… :D

Jenna: We own nothing. I feel sorry about Tina's eye..

Me: Whats wrong with my eye?

Jenna: -sprays pepper spray in Tina's eye-

Me: AHHHH! THE BURN!

Jenna: D Enjoy.

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**The Next Morning:**_

Bluish-gray eyes blinked slowly as she woke up. She groaned softly as she sat up. The pain is gone… And she can feel her body once more. She looked around her room and saw that Sakura and Naruto were gone. Her eyes became lidded as she got out of bed shakily and walked to her bathroom, silently thanking her new friends.

As she stepped in the shower (after she took off her bloodied clothes, of course), the cold water hit her beautiful face gently. She sighed at the coldness as she took her shower. She stepped out of the shower, smelling like vanilla and cinnamon. Kiyoto took a blue towel and wrapped it around her body and walked to her room, where she dressed in her normal clothes. (A/N: Remember! Same clothes in the info! Just clean! :D)

She put on her makeup quietly and saw the phantom of Sasuke stand in front of the mirror. The Higurashi once again felt a pang of sadness hit her scarred heart and sighed sadly. She has no idea where Sasuke is but she has a feeling… That he is close.

Kiyoto went down the stairs and out the door, the light hitting her pale skin with open arms. She walked to the Ichiraku and saw Naruto and Sakura talking happily. Once she entered the restaurant, Naruto saw her and ran to her, saying," Kiyoto-nii! Your okay!" He hugged her close, his strong arms around her waist. The Higurashi's bluish-eyes widened at the unexpected hug.

Her cheeks once again became rosy and said quietly to him," Im okay, Naruto… Thank you…" He pulled away from her and smiled happily at her. Sakura smiled as she walked towards her," Im glad that your walking again…"

Kiyoto did a half-smile and said softly," Yes, Thank you Sakura… May I eat with you?" Naruto and Sakura smiled at her brightly.

"Sure!"

Kiyoto nodded and sat with them as she ordered Miso ramen. Kiyoto asked softly to Sakura," What did the powder do to me?" Sakura's sunny face disappeared and became serious.

"Well, this powder is unknown to me but when I asked Tsunade-sama she told me that the powder had a paralyzing side effect on contact but when it entered your system, it slowly poisoned your muscles. It almost reached your heart but I stopped it. It was mostly located on your right arm where you have been cut."

Kiyoto nodded in understanding. She almost died but was saved by her friends… She will be forever grateful. Once the food arrived, she ate slowly as she began to think while Naruto and Sakura chatted away happily about different things. She heard Chiyuki's voice… A small cold shiver went down her spine. Where could he be?

After she finished eating, she paid the owner and said softly," Where do you want to go, Naruto… Sakura?" The Haruno said happily," We were just going to walk around Konoha…" Kiyoto said softly, looking down," M-May I join you?" Naruto hugged her with one arm and beamed happily at her," Sure! Come join us! It'll be fun!" The Higurashi's cheek became rosy as she played with the hem of her scarf.

She nodded as she walked with Sakura and Naruto. She looked at them chat away. If you looked at her, you would see a spark of life in her bluish-gray eyes. She made a very small smile as she watched them. She is now happy.

A few hours later, the sun was still shining brightly (A/N: When Kiyoto woke up it was around 8 in the morning… Now its 4 o'clock.) as the three teammates walked with each other. Kiyoto was still quiet as Naruto and Sakura talked. Then a small poof appeared in front of them. It was Kakashi but his face was very pale as if he has seen a ghost. Kiyoto asked quietly," Kakashi… Whats wrong?"

He looked at Kiyoto with an emotion Kiyoto couldn't understand fully but has seen it somewhere before. He said emotionless," Tsunade-sama wishes to see all of you… Including you, Kiyoto." Surprised, she nodded and looked at Naruto and Sakura, who just stared at Kakashi with a sort of scared expression.

Something wasn't right… As they walked with silence to the Hokage's room, the Higurashi stared at the floor as she walked as if to her final days. Chiyuki's voice rang clear in her head:

"_Im guessing you want to know who told me.."_

"_W-Who?" _(A/N: This is Kiyoto..)

"…_Sasuke Uchiha."_

Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on… Is this about Sasuke Uchiha? Without thinking, she whispered sadly," N-No… It cant be…" She then finally looked up to see that they were already in the Hokage's room. Tsunade looked at Kiyoto then said with somewhat hardness," The reason I called you three hear is because of something we have read from your recent mission… Something… you, Naruto and Sakura would like to hear…"

Naruto looked at Tsunade, confused," Wait… Kiyoto?" The Hokage's amber eyes closed and said softly," She has to hear this, since I think, she will be vital for your mission…" Sakura asked with the same hardness," Hokage-sama, what are talking about? The next thing she said made Kiyoto almost cry out…

"We know where Sasuke Uchiha is."

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: -is rolling on the floor- OH MY GOODNESS OF GRAVY! THIS STINGS!

Jenna: -laughs- This is priceless!

Ichigo Kurosaki: Yo… -sees Tina- O.O What did you do?

Jenna: I sprayed her with pepper spray.

Me: MOTHER OF APPLES! THIS IS KILLING MY RETINAS!

Ichigo Kurosaki: O.O Im not even in the right anime… And this is worse than Miley Cyrus Singing. (HAH! If you don't like it when I trash her then you might want to not read that.)

Jenna: F you, Ichigo…

Me: -is still screaming in agonizing pain-

Jenna: Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: -has my eyes closed- HOLA! :D

Jenna: Why do you have your eyes closed?

Me: I don't know… Maybe because of a violent bitch that sprayed my EYES MAKING ME BLIND LIKE NEJI!

Neji: HEY!

Jenna: ….

Me: O.O Crappers and milk… -runs away and runs into a tree-

Jenna: -laughs- THAT'S FUNNY!

Me: Ouchie….T_T

Jenna: -evil smile- We own nothing… But evil things…

Me: O.O What are you going to do?

Jenna: Please Read.

Me: O.O SAVVEEE ME READERS!

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 11:**_

Kiyoto just stared at Tsunade… Feeling nothing but fear and… another emotion… Sadness? Anger? She hasn't felt anything like this before. She heard Naruto say loudly to Tsunade," Where is he?" Tsunade looked at Kiyoto for a second and said to Naruto," He is near here… Like about 10 miles or 20 miles away from here… Im not completely sure… We still have to figure it out…" Kiyoto's lip was open slightly but nothing came out but shaky breathing.

Sakura looked at her and asked with worry," Kiyoto? Are you okay? You look very pale…" The Higurashi felt her throat get scratchy and whispered softly," I-Its nothing…" Tsunade looked at her and asked," Kiyoto… What is it?" Kiyoto just shook her head and said nothing else. Naruto then asked the Hokage," So are we allowed to go get him?"

The blond-haired woman stood up from her chair and walked to the window. Without looking at either of them, she said," Yes but you must be careful, Naruto… We have to decide what we need to do with him… And the fact that he is very dangerous since he killed Itachi and Orochimaru… Just makes it worse." Kiyoto gasped loudly and looked at the old woman with wide bluish-gray eyes," H…He killed…"

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Kiyoto through the window," Do you know who Itachi Uchiha is?" The Higurashi's whole being shook from the inside of her soul… Sasuke killed his older brother? W-Why? T-They loved each other just like real brothers would.

She whispered with sadness as she looked down," Y-Yes… I know him… Personally along with.." Naruto looked at Kiyoto and got in front of her, making her flinch slightly. He grabbed her shoulders and said loudly," You know where Sasuke is? Kiyoto, why didn't you tell me?" Tsunade and Sakura yelled at Naruto," Naruto! Stop!"

Kiyoto's tears finally came out with big drops and said softly, her voice breaking," I-I knew him… When we were younger… B-Before the Uchiha massacre… W-We were best friends…" Naruto's baby blues widened as he looked at her and then Sakura.

"W-What…"

She shook Naruto off then backed away from the desk. She cried softly as she looked down, her tears hitting the floor and said softly," I-I wanted to know why… W-Why he hurt me…" The Uzumaki tried to get close to her but Kiyoto cried as she yelled in sadness," Why did he hurt me and make me become like this?" Sakura flinched as she looked at her with sadness. Tsunade looked at her and said softly," Kiyoto…"

The Higurashi looked at Kakashi, who was in the room next to Sakura, said nothing throughout the whole meeting. She then ran out quickly as she cried. Kiyoto heard her name being called out but she continued to run, not looking back. She just couldn't help but cry. The look in Naruto's eyes killed her…

She couldn't stand seeing him again after all of this… When she arrived at her house, she ran up the stairs and grabbed her things. Kiyoto couldn't live here any longer. With her backpack on, she ran out the room, down the stairs, and out of the house, her tears leaving behind a trail.

Kiyoto continued to run, her soul broken and torn. She thought remorsefully," I cant live here anymore… Knowing that I hurt the people I care for." As she exited the gate, she ran faster towards any where farther from this. The Higurashi ran as she noticed that the sun has set and the night was approaching. She ran even faster but stopped when she realized where she was.

Kiyoto's bluish gray eyes looked around and saw the three same posts. Why did she run all the way here?

"Kiyoto-chan…"

She gasped and turned around to see Naruto standing behind her. The Higurashi back away and said, her voice cracking," I-Im sorry, Naruto… I-I.." The Uzumaki walked closer to her and said softly," No, I should apologize… I didn't mean to do that…" Kiyoto's tears continued down her beautiful cheeks and cried softly," Im sorry… I-I…I-I.." Nothing came out of her mouth as she fell on her knees, crying softly.

The Uzumaki ran to her and got on his knees. He hugged her close to him and said softly," Its okay… Im here with you along Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei…" Kiyoto tried to get out of his hug but failed. She just cried on his jacket, staining it with her tears. She finally broke down… Showing her true weakness.

The Higurashi sniffled and said softly," I-I cant stay here… I-I hurt the people I care for a lot…" Naruto said nothing and held her closer, which Kiyoto tried to get out again but failed. The Uzumaki whispered against her hair," You don't have to leave us… You didn't hurt us… It just took us by surprise… Don't leave…"

Kiyoto's bluish-gray eyes widened and looked at him in surprise. She whispered sadly," B-But…" Naruto placed his hand over her lips and looked at her with sad blue eyes. He whispered," You are part of Team 7 and my friend…"

Kiyoto's eyes closed and felt Naruto's fingers leave her lips. He held her close and all Kiyoto felt was peace. She doesn't feel alone again. Then…

"Kiyoto! Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see Sakura and Kakashi run towards them. Kiyoto didn't look at them, her eyes still closed. Her body felt more at peace than before. She thought to herself, her voice nothing more than a simple whisper," They don't hate me… They don't despise me…" She is now forever happy until the next day.

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: DONE! –still has eyes closed-

Jenna: Oh come on it doesn't hurt!

Me: Oh really… KISAME!

Kisame: -sprays pepper spray in Jenna's eyes-

Jenna: OWWWW!

Kisame: :D

Me: Yay! Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hey! :D

Jenna: -has eyes closed- I hate you…

Me: :D What would you do-oo-ooo-oo for a Klondike bar?

Sasuke: NOTHING!

Me: D: Meanie…

Jenna: I HATE YOU SASUKE!

Sasuke: Your face…

Me: Please read before something happens!

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**The Next Morning, At the Training Grounds:**_

As Kiyoto, Sakura, and Naruto waited for their leader, the blond looked at the Higurashi, who was staring at the light blue sky. He asked as he stood next to her," Kiyoto-nii, are you okay?"

She looked at him with bluish-gray eyes and said softly with a half-smile," Yes… Im fine… Thank you, Naruto…" Naruto smiled happily but blushed when Kiyoto suddenly hugged him. Naruto's red face darkened when he stammered," K-Kiyoto.." She didn't know why she did what she did but she wanted to thank him in some way.

Kiyoto whispered softly," Thank you… For everything, Naruto." The Uzumaki blushed more but hugged her back, his arms wrapped around her waist. They pulled away after a few seconds and Kiyoto looked at Sakura and bowed respectfully to her. The Haruno smiled and did the same.

Kiyoto looked at the sky with hope and happiness that she hasn't felt in a long time. She tends to keep it this way. Even if it wasn't with… She felt a pang of sadness hit her heart but she continued to look at they sky.

A few minutes later, Kakashi arrived with a smile," Hello, Team 7!" Naruto and Sakura glared at him and said angrily," Where were you? You were 2 hours late! We arrived here at 8 and you came at..!" The leader laughed and rubbed the back of his head and said apologetically," Im so sorry! I-I has something to do." Naruto pointed a finger at him and pouted," Bullshit!" Kiyoto looked at Kakashi curiously but didn't ask. It was his private business. Then Kakashi got serious and said," The reason why I called you guys here was because Tsunade-sama located where Sasuke is…"

Kiyoto's bluish-gray eyes widened slightly but doesn't say a word. She placed her hand over her heart, feeling it slow down. Naruto looked at her but then back at Kakashi. Sakura asked with seriousness that shocked even Naruto," Where can we find him and what are we supposed to do when we catch him?"

The gray-haired masked man sighed, his one eye closed. He said softly," When we catch him, we have to arrest him. Tsunade-sama wanted to sentence him to death…" The Higurashi gasped in fear while Sakura and Naruto looked at him, unbelieving.

"D-Death?"

Kakashi said soothingly," But no worries… It is still deciding his fate. So, we don't have a lot of time before he starts moving again. He is at the corner of the Leaf Village, almost entering the Sound Village. Its about 2 days to get there if we move now."

Naruto's baby blues lost its sparkle when he looked down, sad and troubled. The Higurashi looked at him with the same feeling and touched his shoulder. She really couldn't say anything to comfort him. Sakura touched his other shoulder and said softly," Naruto… We better start going."

The Uzumaki nodded as he looked up and at Kiyoto. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, soothing her. Naruto let go of her hand and said with quiet determination," Lets go… We will get Sasuke back."

Kiyoto's bluish gray eyes looked at Kakashi with lidded sadness. She will see him again sooner than she thought.

_**Later, at around 4PM in the afternoon:**_

Team 7 was walking down a dusty road with good amounts of trees with the sun setting, the orange light whispering goodbye. Kiyoto said softly to Naruto," Its about to set…" The blond looked at her and said gently," Are you getting tired?" The Higurashi shook her head and said softly," Im just worrying for yours and Sakura's well-being…" Naruto smiled and said loudly to the masked man," Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Its about to be night! Should we camp here?" Kakashi smiled through his mask and said," Good idea… We have been walking a good distance… Lets camp."

The team nodded and began making camp with silence. After they were done, a few minutes later with the fire in the middle, Naruto stayed up watching the fire dance. Kiyoto was also up but her back was facing Naruto. She sat up and looked at him. Her eyes widened when the Uzumaki asked quietly," So, its true? Your Sasuke's former first best friend?"

Kiyoto's bluish-gray eyes looked at the ground and touched her scarf subconsciously. She answered softly," Yes… I was." She looked at Naruto, whose gaze was set on the red fire. Kiyoto stood up and felt her body move and sit next to Naruto. She whispered softly as she averted her gaze towards the fire," I was his first best friend… We were close… We had fun… But…"

Naruto's baby blues moved away from the red and looked at Kiyoto. He said softly," I had no one because of the Kyuubi inside me. Everyone hated me. But me And Sasuke became rivals when he was put in Team 7. But we always had a bond." Kiyoto looked at Naruto, her bluish-grays stared at his baby blues. The Uzumaki stared at her and said softly," Then come the Chunin Exams… Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru but he used that to his advantage..."

The Higurashi couldn't help but stare at Naruto's tan face intently. Naruto continued," We had a lot of mission together until we actually fought… The curse mark taking over him and Kyuubi over me. He wanted to break out bond." Kiyoto gasped quietly and covered her mouth in fear. Bond…

"_Im sorry, Kiyoto… But we cant be friends anymore."_

She whispered softly in sadness, her hands uncovering her mouth slowly," He said the same to me…" Naruto looked at her and then averted his eyes to the still flowing fire," Well… He had a goal. Kill Itachi and revive the Uchiha clan…" Her bluish-gray eyes widened more as the Higurashi continued to listen. Sasuke has always looked up to Itachi. Why..?

Kiyoto's hands trembled slightly as Naruto continued," That's why I cant give up on him." Kiyoto looked at him in surprise and Naruto smiled.

"He's my best friend and I cant let him get away that easily."

The Higurashi looked at the fire then closed her eyes. She said softly," Im sorry, Naruto." The Uzumaki patted her shoulder gently and said softly," Don't apologize. Besides… I heard you singing before we went to get that scroll. You sounded very beautiful and sad." Kiyoto opened her eyes slightly and whispered," I… I need to do this." She turned to face Naruto, who looked at her curiously. She took his hands into her pale hands. She began to sing softly:

**I still remember the world from the eyes of a child**

**Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now**

**Where has my heart gone?**

Naruto stared at Kiyoto in astonishment and listened. He never heard her sing with such… Passion. And sadness. Kiyoto looked down and sang softly like a grieving woman:

**An uneven trade for the real world**

**Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything **

**And knowing nothing at all**

Kiyoto couldn't help feel one tear go down her cheek as she looked up at Naruto with sadness. Only she can open up and let Naruto see her damaged heart. She continued to sing softly:

**I still remember the sun**

**Always warm on my back**

**Somehow it seems colder now**

**Where has my heart gone?**

The Higurashi let go of Naruto's hands and felt her whole being come out. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She now knows… Kiyoto must save Sasuke from losing himself completely to the darkness. She averted gaze to the smoldering fire then to the night sky with the stars dimly bright. She continued to sing softly:

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**

**Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything**

**Where has my heart gone?**

**An uneven trade for the real world**

**Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything**

Naruto stared at Kiyoto's sad face. He couldn't help but feel his heart tighten and harden in sadness. Her voice is like that of an angel. She continued singing softly:

**Oh where, where has my heart gone?**

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**

**Oh I, I want to go back to believing in everything.**

The Higurashi stopped singing and whispered," I still remember…" The Uzumaki took her hands in his and whispered back," You wont be alone in seeing Sasuke again. Im your best friend and I'll be right behind you when you fall."

Kiyoto looked at him and felt a small spark of hope in her lifeless body.

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

A/N: The song Kiyoto sang was "Field of Innocence" by Evanescence.

Me: Done! :D

Jenna: -evil smiles-

Me: O.O Where is Sasuke?

Jenna: In a ditch.

Me: OH MY GOD!

Jenna: Hes alive

Me: Oh good.

Jenna: I still hate him

Me: ^_^" Read and review peeps!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: YO My N-

Jenna: NO!

Me: T_T I was about to-

Jenna: NO!

Me: T_T

Jenna: -_-"

Me:CHADDD!

Chad: …

Jenna: … You cruel cruel man…

Me: :D HEY! D:

Jenna: xD

Chad: … Read

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**The Next Morning At Around 11 In The Morning:**_

Kiyoto woke up to the sound of Naruto's voice. She opened her eyes and sat up on her forearms. With a bright smile, Naruto said happily," Morning, Kiyoto-nii-chan…" The Higurashi groaned softly and stood up with the blond's help. She gave him a half-smile and whispered a 'thank you'. She then heard Sakura ask Kakashi, who was finishing packing his bag," Kakashi, how much father do we have?" The gray-haired man sighed and said softly," About 12 hours if we ran very quickly."

Kiyoto sighed softly and quickly and swiftly began packing her things, her mind in very deep thought. Naruto looked at her then at Kakashi, asking," We can go faster if we use the soldier pills Sakura made."

Sakura looked at him and said with slight anger," I haven't tested it yet, Naruto. It might mess up the body if anything goes wrong." Naruto then said with determination," Well, Sakura-chan, we should use it now! It's the only way to get to Sasuke on time!" Kiyoto looked at Naruto once she put finished packing. Her bluish-gray eyes met Sakura's whose eyes were troubled and sad.

The Higurashi said softly," Sakura, I understand that you want to look out for our welfare…," She turned to Naruto then back at her," But now isn't the time to worry. We trust you have made it so it will not be harmful." Sakura's sea green widened but softened as she dug into her ninja pouch for 4 small teal pills.

She gave each of her teammates one. Kakashi said softly," Take them now…" Kiyoto and everyone else nodded and swallowed the pill. Naruto said with determination," Lets go… Sasuke is probably waiting for us." Everyone nodded and ran as fast they could, trying to reach their destination on time.

_**7 Hours Later:**_

As they were jumping through trees and running swiftly, the pill taking its full effect, Kiyoto's mind starts to wander to Sasuke's face. Her eyes became lidded as her image of Sasuke appeared. What would she do when she sees him? Would she cry from joy? Sadness? Anger? Kiyoto whispered to herself," What would I do when I see him once more?" She looked at Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, who were in front of her. Kiyoto felt a pang of sadness struck the core of her damaged heart.

She must do something… Something to make up for Sasuke's mistakes. She thought to herself as her soul screamed," I must stop him for hurting them any more… Even if that means I must end his life."

"Kiyoto-nii-chan?"

She gasped quietly and looked at Naruto, whose blue eyes were clouded with determination and sadness. The Higurashi whispered softly," Naruto…" The Uzumaki sighed softly and said softly," Kiyoto-nii-chan, thank you…"

The Higurashi's bluish-gray eyes widened but said softly," Never thank me…" Naruto looked at her with blank blue eyes that scared her. Kiyoto touched his tan scarred cheek and said nothing else but ran faster, getting ahead of her teammates.

She gasped loudly as she felt very dark chakra close by. Her voice cracked as she said," S-Sasuke… He's here." Kakashi's eye widened as he whispered," What?" Sakura and Naruto looked at Kiyoto. Everyone stopped and landed on a very grassy ground with trees taller than buildings, vines strung across the branches.

Kiyoto looked around and felt a very cold feeling go across her body. She whispered," He's near…" Right after she said that, a too familiar voice said with coldness that shook her soul.

"Kiyoto….. Long time…No see…"

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: OH ES GEEEE! They finally meet!

Jenna: -hugs Chad- SCREW SASUKE! WE GOT CHAD!

Chad: …

Me: HEY! No fair! T-T

Renji: Yo.

Me: …..:D –glomps Renji- OH MY GOD! DREAMS DO COME TRUE!

Jenna: READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Yay! Chapter 14!

Jenna: It's getting so far but so much depressing shit.

Me: HEY! ITS ATTENDED TO BE THAT WAY!

Jenna: -_- Moron

Sasuke: Who the fuck said you can steal my word?

Jenna: Your mom.

Sasuke: …

Me: JENNNA!

Jenna: ….Oops.

Sasuke: …..You man.

Jenna: Grrr.

Me: Read! :D

_**Chapter 14:**_

Kiyoto's body shook with unknown fear and felt her heart race faster than before. She turned around and gasped, her hand covering her mouth. It was Sasuke but instead of black eyes… They were red, symbolizing the Sharingan. He wore a white kendo (1) that showed some of his pale chest, a purple hakama (2) and a purple obi, holding a sword.

Standing by him were three people, a woman with half of her red hair cut while the rest is long and wearing glasses, a man who was taller than Sasuke with orange spiked hair and another man with white hair with a wicked grin with sharp teeth (A/N: Got a bit lazy here.)

At the corner of Kiyoto's eyes, she saw the rest of her teammates with no emotion whatsoever. Her bluish-gray eyes looked at Sasuke's and trembled. This Sasuke was completely different. Sasuke smirked coldly and said," Kiyoto… Why are you trembling?" The Higurashi felt the warmth leave her body and coldness was replaced.

She couldn't utter a word to him besides trembling. Naruto was the first to speak as he said," Sasuke… who are these people? Your new friends?" The Uchiha chuckled coldly and said coldly," Naruto… They aren't. These are my teammates. The girl's named Karin. The tall man is Jugo and the other is Suigetsu."

Sakura's glare became apparent as she stared at Karin. Kiyoto's voice couldn't work as she felt her body become paralyzed. Her voice of reason whispered,"_ This is your chance… Ask him why he left you."_ The Higurashi just stared at Sasuke.

She whispered to herself," H-He's… H-He's real." The Uchiha glared at Kiyoto and said coldly," What did you say, Higurashi?" She flinched and felt her anger start to boil. She clenched her fist and looked down, her bluish-gray becoming more and more cold. Naruto looked at Kiyoto and yelled at Sasuke as he glared at him," Why did you leave her? Huh? She's completely heartbroken by what you did to her!"

The Uchiha just chuckled," Naruto… What happened then… means nothing now.." Kiyoto's bluish-gray eyes widened and felt her fingernails puncture her hand, blood staining her pale fingers. She thought to herself," I mean nothing to him?" Kakashi said calmly," Sasuke… Your under arrest by Konoha and Tsunade. If we have to… We'll take you by force." Sasuke just chuckled coldly and said," As if you can go against me, Kakashi."

Then Kiyoto felt the will to move as she walked in front of her teammates. Naruto looked at Kiyoto in surprise," K-Kiyoto..?" He flinched when he felt very cold chakra emanate from her. She looked up at Sasuke with very cold bluish gray eyes that made Sasuke stare at her.

She said coldly as she lifted her hand, icicles covering her pale fingers," I may not mean shit to you…" Her beautiful face was that of the dead: cold and dead. She continued as she aimed at the last Uchiha," But you mean a lot to me… And for that.." She got into position to fight," I will kill you so you wont mean a damn thing to me anymore!" She began charging at Sasuke with her teammates calling after her.

She threw her very sharp icicles at him, which he dodged swiftly and got his sword, slashing her. She dodged it quickly and tried to kick him. The Uchiha glared at Kiyoto and grabbed her ankle and threw her against a tree. The Higurashi gritted her teeth and landed on the tree with her feet, using her chakra to keep her up.

Her bluish-gray eyes hazed with anger and coldness. Naruto called out," Kiyoto!" She said coldly," Everyone… Get the others… Sasuke is mine." The last Uchiha then jumped into the trees with Kiyoto running after him with quick, swift steps.

All the Higurashi saw was red and all she heard was the beating of her heart. Kiyoto felt Sasuke's presence close by. She gasped when she saw a very elaborate trap placed an inch away from her feet. Kiyoto jumped away and threw a kunai at it, making the trap explode. Then she heard Sasuke's voice," Kiyoto… I would have never expected less of the Higurashi clan."

Kiyoto landed on her feet with a graceful back flip and got out a small scroll. She opened it and bit her thumb, blood drawing to the surface. The Higurashi dragged her thumb across the scroll. A poof of smoke made the scroll disappear with a big ring of spikes appear in her hand made of ice. She whispered," Ninpou: Ice Ring…"

Kiyoto looked around and closed her eyes, searching for Sasuke. Her eyes snapped open when snakes attacked the ground, biting her ankles. She hissed in pain, jumped away and threw the ring of ice at Sasuke who appeared not too long ago. She said softly with cold lacing with each word," Kori no Hana."

The Uchiha's red eyes widened when the ring of ice circled around him and pointed at him. They quickly went towards him but Sasuke quickly jumped away, getting a cut on his cheek. He looked at Kiyoto who was 3 feet away from him. She panted softly, the anger and coldness never leaving her eyes. Sasuke chuckled coldly and wiped the blood off of his cheek," Never expected but the best… But…"

He swiftly ran up in front of her, making Kiyoto gasp. He grabbed her throat and lifted her up. Kiyoto coughed and struggled as she tried to pull his hand away. He smirked evilly and said as he threw her against a tree, making her cough up blood as her back cracked," You'll never beat me." She felt to the ground and hit her head against the roots coming up from the ground.

Sounds were becoming blurry as blood dripped from her chin and from the side of her head. She crawled on her hands and knees as she panted softly. Kiyoto gritted her teeth and tried to stand up. Sasuke smirked coldly and stood in front of her.

The Higurashi looked up, her emotions never fazed. She said coldly and softly," Y-You…" He kicked her in the stomach and quickly did hand signs as Kiyoto cried out in pain from the kick. All she heard was birds chirping. She looked up to see Sasuke hold a ball of lighting with an evil smirk.

"Chidori…"

Kiyoto's eyes widened as she sweep kicked him, making him fall and the Chidori disappear. She panted softly and got a kunai, her bluish-gray eyes becoming more emotionless. Sasuke growled and punched her in the face, making her fall on her back.

Kiyoto couldn't move after that and looked up at the forest covering her from sunlight. She whispered as she sputtered blood," W-Why?" Sasuke glared at her with red eyes. The Higurashi shakily forced her body to stand up. She coughed up her blood and cried out," Why did you leave me for no reason?" Kiyoto looked up, her tears mixing with her blood.

The last Uchiha looked at her and grabbed the front of her shirt, lifting her from her feet. Kiyoto struggled helplessly as Sasuke did his Chidori again. She stared at him as he lifted his hand and pull it back, the Chidori chirping becoming more apparent.

He whispered softly," Because… I didn't want to lose you too." The Higurashi's bluish gray eyes widened as he looked at her with another emotion she couldn't quite grasp. As the Chidori came closer and closer to her upcoming death, she closed her eyes. She thought to herself," Now I know… I can die peacefully." Then the chirping stopped. Kiyoto opened her eyes weakly and saw a beaten up Kakashi behind Sasuke. The last Uchiha dropped Kiyoto to the ground like a broken doll.

The Higurashi felt two strong arms hold her close. The last thing she heard was," …Sasuke… Give up. Your 'friends' are dead. Your under arrest." She then blacked out.

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

The top of Sasuke's Shippuden outfit

The bottom of Sasuke's Shippuden outfit

Me: Done!

Jenna: -throws a piece a bread at Sasuke-

Sasuke: WHAT THE FUCK?

Jenna: WHY CANT YOU SAY YOU LOVE HER?

Sasuke: …

Me: SHHHHHHHHH! :D

Jenna: Don't tell me to sh-

Me: -tapes Jenna's mouth- BYE GUYS! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Hi! Im Tina and This is Jenna! She was a prison b-

Jenna: You were watching Dragon ball TFS weren't you?

Me: :D YESH!

Jenna: -_- Ladies and Gentlemen, the most retarded girl in the world!

Me: :D WHERE?

Jenna: …

Me: We don't own a damn thing! :D And that goes for all of the future chapters and past chapters that I missed!

Jenna: You cant do th-

Me: :D READ!

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 15:**_

Her body ached and felt her ribs break more as she breathed in. The Higurashi saw only blackness and felt only pain. She cried out when a sharp pain hit her stomach. She also heard voices but it was too hazy for her to make them out. She said softly in pain as she furrowed her eyebrows," P-Please…S-Stop… T-The pain…"

She then heard Naruto's voice say," Its okay, Kiyoto-chan… Im here." She opened her eyes painfully, seeing the blue sky with Sakura on her right and Naruto on her left. Her vision become more blurry as she whispered as she flinched in pain," N-Naruto.. W-What happened?" He said softly, holding her hand," You were knocked out. You also have a broken rib but Sakura is healing you up right now." She looked at Sakura, who looked at her with worry. Kiyoto asked them," W-Where is Sasuke?"

They looked at each other and then back at her. Naruto said softly," He's with Kakashi and he wont be able to get out of a special jutsu Kakashi made." The Higurashi closed her eyes and yelped in pain as her bones slowly healed. Sakura said softly," Try not to move… I know your hurt just… Don't move."

Kiyoto gripped Naruto's hand and gritted her teeth again. The pain became almost unbearable but quickly faded as the healing was finished. Kiyoto's hand loosened and wanted to sit up but Naruto grabbed her shoulders gently," Kiyoto-chan… Please rest. We have enough time to go back to Konoha."

She couldn't fight Naruto back but just nodded wearily. She then asked Sakura softly," What time is it?" Sakura said gently," Its around 4 in the afternoon." The Higurashi sighed softly and closed her eyes. She had to rest…

_**At Around 8 At Night:**_

Kiyoto woke up to see only the night with stars burning dimly and the moon shining as if it was the sun. She sat up, her ribs feeling very sore along with her muscles. She groaned softly and looked around, seeing her teammates sleeping. The Higurashi shakily stood up and closed her eyes.

She felt Sasuke's presence near her to the right. She turned to the right and saw Sasuke sleeping away from his former team underneath a tree, the moonlight hitting his pale face. Kiyoto walked towards him quietly and fell to her knees when she was close to him. The Higurashi's bluish-gray eyes became lidded as she reached her hand out hesitantly. After all these years… She can finally see him again.

She gasped softly and retreated her hand back when Sasuke's eyes opened but instead of red… Its black. He said softly," Hn… Kiyoto… Your up." The Higurashi whispered as she looked down," Yes… But Im sore and in pain." Sasuke looked away and said softly," What makes you think I care?" Those words hit her already scarred heart.

Kiyoto looked up and stared at Sasuke. Her tears became apparent as she hesitantly held her hand out towards him. Sasuke just looked at her with no emotion as her fingers inched closer to his pale cheek. Kiyoto stroked his cheek gently and whispered, her voice cracking," When the day of the Uchiha massacre happened… When you said those words to me… I didn't understand what had happen…" The last Uchiha just stared at her as she continued to stroke his cheek.

Kiyoto tried to smile but her lips refused to listen. She continued in a hush whisper," Until my mother explained to me what happened. I was devastated to know nothing about it until I had to find you. Now I have…" She pulled her hand away and looked at him with sorrow.

"Now, I don't know if Im happy to see you again."

"…"

The Higurashi touched his cheek one final time as if to say goodbye. She whispered softly," Sleep well, Sasuke…" She got up shakily and walked back to her teammates without looking back at the last Uchiha. Kiyoto laid down and closed her eyes, her dreams finally coming to light.

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

Me: Sorry if it was short. :D It will get better!

Jenna: It better be…..

Me: Where's Sasuke?

Jenna: I made jump off a curb.

Me: …. REALLY?

Jenna: NO NOT REALLY! He went to McDonalds for food..

Me: xD Your funny.

Jenna: ?

Me: Read and Review! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Me: Sorry for taking so long!

Jenna: You suck at lying!

Sasuke: You suck at living…

Jenna: …

Me: 0.0 Runnn! O-Or…! Byakuya!

Byakuya: …

Sasuke: 0.0 What… the…

Me: BYAKUYA! 3 *huggles Byakuya*

Byakuya: …

Jenna: Just… Just read on before you readers get an aneurism…

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

_**Chapter 16:**_

_**The Next Day:**_

Team 7, along with their captive, walked to Konoha at 8 in the morning. As they were walking, Kiyoto watched Sasuke, whose head was bowed with Kakashi next to him. Her bluish-gray eyes began to sting and turned away from the last Uchiha. She thought to herself as she stared at soft puffy clouds slowly crawl through the sky," I cant believe Sasuke was capable to kill Itachi…"

She sighed softly and felt her heart aching to sing again a mourning song. A thought struck her as she saw Naruto's emotionless face. What will Tsunade-sama do to Sasuke when they reach Konoha? Fear entangled her mind as she continued to walk.

Then suddenly something grabbed her from behind, a hand over her mouth and the other over her wrist making it go behind her back painfully. Kiyoto gasped and struggled. She stood frozen as she heard what sounded like Sasuke's voice against her ear," If you move…" She felt a sharp object scrap her cheek," You will die…" Her bluish-eyes widened as she stood frozen.

How did Sasuke escape Kakashi's jutsu? She heard Naruto cry out," Sasuke! Let go of Kiyoto!" He turned around with Kiyoto in front. Sasuke smirked evilly at Naruto as he inched the blade closer to the Higurashi's neck.

He said with no remorse," Naruto, do you honestly believe Kakashi could hold an Uchiha with that ridiculous excuse of a jutsu? Im disappointed…" Kakashi growled softly and said calmly," Let go of Kiyoto.." Kiyoto shivered in fear as Sasuke whispered coldly," Let me go and I wont kill her like an animal…"

The Higurashi closed her eyes in fear as she tried to think calmly. She heard Sakura cry out," Sasuke! Please!" Sasuke just simply chuckled evilly. Kiyoto looked at Naruto's worried yet angry baby blues. She no longer wanted to see him like that. Her beautiful pale lips whispered gently to him," Naruto… Please don't look like that."

She yelped in pain as Sasuke gripped her wrist tighter," What did you say?" Kiyoto felt a tear go down her pale cheek as she tried to think of something to get out… Suddenly her bluish-gray eyes widened at an idea. She quickly did the sign of the dog, boar and ox with one hand. Kiyoto whispered," Ninpou: Akai Ame no Kori…" Sasuke's suddenly red eyes widened as he looked at his former best friend.

"W-What..?"

Kiyoto stepped on his foot and elbowed him in the chest elegantly and with force. Sasuke cried out in pain as he let go of her and staggered back. The Higurashi's eyes furrowed as she bent down slightly and moved her hand as if she is going to throw a ninja star at him.

Naruto asked with surprise," K-Kiyoto?" She didn't hear him as she saw the red icicles fall from the sky like Sakura Blossoms. Suddenly, the icicles began to slash at Sasuke with precision and speed. It was like nothing was attacking him.

Sasuke cried out in pain as blood sputtered from his body in long slashes. Kiyoto suddenly frontflipped with grace in behind him while he was getting slashed by the red icicles. Kiyoto grabbed Sasuke's hands and placed it behind his back. She said to Kakashi," Kakashi!"

The leader nodded and quickly poofed next to Kiyoto. Sasuke was finished crying out in pain as the icicles disappeared, standing with long slashes across his body. Kakashi did some complex hand signs, unknown to Kiyoto, and placed a thin ring of chakra around the last Uchiha's wrists. And with that, the icicles dispersed.

Kakashi said to Sasuke," Now, you cant get out… Sasuke." He panted as he glared at his former teacher and best friend," D-Damn you, K-Kiyoto…" The Higurashi just stared at him with no emotion as she whispered to Sakura," Please heal him , Sakura…"

The Haruno wanted to reject but Kiyoto's bluish-gray eyes looked at her with regret and remorse as she asked once more," Please…" Sakura opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She walked over to Sasuke and began to heal him.

Kiyoto looked at Sasuke then quickly walked towards Kakashi but was stopped by Naruto, who grabbed her hand gently. She looked back at him when the blond asked," Kiyoto… Are you-?"

She cut him off as she whispered and looked away, her head bowed," Im fine…" She didn't see Naruto look at her with his pleading eyes but felt his tan hand slip from hers. She walked a couple of inches away from her team and looked up at the sky, her tears going down her pale cheeks… She regretted what she has done.

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

Jenna: Done… *throws a shoe at Sasuke's head*

Sasuke: OW!

Jenna: You fucking bastard…

Sasuke: What did I do?

Jenna: You lived! Tina, why do you let him li- TINA!

Me: *is currently defiling Byakuya*

Jenna: This is so sick… -_-

Sasuke: Then you must be a disease.

Jenna: GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU IN MILEY CYRUS'S ROOM SO SHE CAN HAVE HER WAY WITH YOU!

Sasuke: 0.0 You wouldn't…

Jenna: TRY ME!

Me: :D…. See you next time!

Sasuke and Jenna: Wait! WHAT?


	17. Chapter 17

Me: *sighs*

Jenna: Whats up, Tina?

Me: *sighs* Kakashi is in rehab again

Jenna: *sighs* What did he smoke this time…

Me: *sighs* Sakura…

Jenna: …What…

Me: *sighs* He smoked Sakura…

Jenna: … *is bursting out laughing*

Me: Is this supposed to be funny?

Jenna: xD I DIDN'T KNOW SAKURA WAS AN ILLEGAL DRUG!

Me: …xD

Jenna: OH MY GOD! READERS PLEASE READ! xD

_**Chapter 17:**_

A day passed and they arrived at the gate of Konoha with two of the ANBU agents waiting for them. Kiyoto couldn't help but feel unease devour her mind. Kakashi asked as soon as they were close enough," What are you going to do with Sasuke Uchiha?" The ANBU with a rooster said softly," Im sorry to say this but Lady Tsunade calls for Sasuke Uchiha to his execution." The Higurashi's fears have been realized. She couldn't move a muscle as the thought repeated in her mind. She barely heard Naruto say in explosive anger," What? You cant do that! T-That's not…!"

Kiyoto grabbed his hand, causing him to cut his sentence short. The Uzumaki looked at her but her head was bowed and her hand let his hand free. The other ANBU with a cat mask said reassuringly," You all are allowed to visit him once in jail." Kakashi pushed Sasuke gently forward to the two ANBU agents.

She wanted to cry out to not kill him but kept her mouth shut. Kiyoto looked up to Sasuke look at her with those familiar black pitless eyes. Her heart ached as the leader asked the agents," When will the execution be?"

Kiyoto felt her heart almost stopped when she heard the unwanted answer:

"Tomorrow… At noon."

Kiyoto felt her lips open in a small "o" as if she felt someone punch her stomach. She slowly backed up and whispered softly," N-No… N-No.." Her team, along with the ANBU agents and Sasuke, looked at her. The Higurashi pushed her way out and began to run home, her heart aching more and more as she grew closer to her new home.

_**Later:**_

(A/N: Its now 8 at night)

The beautiful sun has finally whispered to his goodbye and the night has begun to rise, letting the stars be the only source of night. Kiyoto was in her kitchen, hovering over her sink while she is looking at the bright moon. The soft rays gently hit her beautiful remorseful face.

Kiyoto sighed and hung her head low, the face of Sasuke reappearing in her haunted vision. She whispered to herself," W-Why must he die? H-He cant.. I-I…" She then heard a small tap at the door, making her gasp and look up, tears now falling down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and went to the door, only to be surprised from who visited her.

"Y-You… W-What are you doing here?"

Jenna: *is still cracking up laughing*

Me: ITS NO DAMN LIE FOR THE ONE MILLIONTH TIME!

Jenna: xD

Me: *sighs* Sasuke!

Sasuke: What?

Jenna: xD … 0.0 Why aren't you dead yet?

Sasuke: EFF YOU!

Jenna: YOU!

Me: That's better! :D Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18

Me: OH JEEZ!

Jenna: What?

Me: I should make a schedule. -.-" I keep forgetting to write the story.

Jenna: Then keep it up then, numbnuts.

Me: MEANIE! I try!

Jenna: xD Whatever

Me: Douchebag.

Toshiro: What?

Me: 0.0

Jenna: *dies from laughter*

Toshiro: -.-"

Me: 0.0 Uh… Read the story…

_**Chapter 18:**_

Kiyoto looked at the man in complete shock… It was Kakashi, his eye smiling and his silver hair illuminating the moon light. He said softly," May I come in?" Taken aback, she stepped to the side, allowing him entry to her huge and lonely home. Kakashi politely thanked her and took off his sandals at the door while Kiyoto walked back to the kitchen, wondering why her leader is here.

She then heard Kakashi's voice enter the kitchen, interrupting her thoughts," Kiyoto, the ANBU allowed us all one visit before his execution." Her bluish-gray eyes widened and asked without looking at him," One… visit?"

She then heard her leader sit down on her chair and said softly," The ANBU is very careful at times…" The Higurashi turned to face Kakashi, her face completely void of emotion and asked," So, will you go?" The leader sighed and looked down," Of course… Even though I dislike seeing one of my former students killed… But…" He looked at her and said softly," You have to go see him… Even if it's the last time you see him."

Kiyoto flinched at the words… How can she see the person...

"Don't back down now, Kiyoto. I know how you feel for him."

The Higurashi's eyes widened once more in shock and said quietly," I-I don't feel.." Kakashi stopped her and stood up," You do love him… For some reason, I just know you do." He continued as he took small steps towards, standing in front of her," It looked like they were about to cut your arm… He's a big part of you Kiyoto. And you hate to see it disappear."

Kiyoto felt her leader's hand on her shoulder as she felt her heart race at the unexplainable truth. Her bluish-gray eyes just stared at him as her mind raced at one statement that whispered in the back of her head," I love him."

The Higurashi felt one tear as she whispered the truth to her leader," I….I love him. I-I want to see him." Kakashi smiled through his mask," You have tonight… You better hurry." She gasped softly as Kakashi poofed out her kitchen, leaving no trace that he was ever there. She has to hurry… Kiyoto ran to her front door and quickly got her shoes on.

And out the door and to the night, she ran to where Sasuke was… To see him once more and let her true feelings out.

_**A Few Minutes Later:**_

Once Kiyoto arrived to the Hokage's building, she asked people where they held Sasuke. (A/N: I couldn't really think of anything here… -.-" Sorry.) As soon as she arrived, she saw Sakura with her head down, her pink bangs hiding her bangs near a steel door. Kiyoto was about to say her name when Sakura said very quietly," I don't want to see Sasuke… So."

She looked up at the ceiling and continued," You can have the freebie of seeing him again." The Higurashi couldn't say anything so Sakura continued as she looked at her with sad green eyes," Naruto is talking to Sasuke right now." She walked past the silent Higurashi until Sakura whispered," Please… Make sure Naruto is okay when he leaves."

Kiyoto looked at her with bluish-gray eyes but Sakura disappeared into the night. Her heart ached as she saw Sakura's face. Nothing makes her sadder… Then she heard the door open slowly. Kiyoto looked and saw Naruto.

He looked at her and faked a smile," Kiyoto-chan, you're here…" The Higurashi just stared at him with wide eyes. She noticed the depression in his baby blue eyes and it killed her. She whispered," Naruto… Please…"

The Uzumaki hugged her suddenly and whispered into her hair, which caught Kiyoto by surprise," Im sorry… Kiyoto-chan…" The Higurashi bit back the upcoming tears and hugged her friend. He then let go of her and motioned her to the door. Kiyoto's bluish-gray eyes landed on the steel door… This is where Sasuke is. She grabbed the knob and opened it. She walked in the dark room with small torches on the wall with bars in front of her.

Kiyoto closed the door and saw Sasuke, sitting in the middle of the cell. His black eyes closed, giving the impression that he was asleep. The Higurashi walked over to him slowly. Her heart ached and ached as she inched closer to the jail cell. She sat down and gasped at Sasuke's voice, saying," Kiyoto… Im surprised your even here."

The Higurashi's eyes met black chasms of Sasuke's eyes. Kiyoto looked down and said quietly," What makes you think I wouldn't come?" Sasuke chuckled once and said with no emotion," I know you despise me because of what happened 7 years ago."

Kiyoto's hands began to tremble in her lap and said quietly," I-I didn't…" She felt her soul scream out to pour her feelings out but… Something was holding her back.

"It would be better if you left now."

Kiyoto gasped softly at the statement, knocking her out of her stupor. She said, her emotions threatening to come out," I-I don't want to leave yet." Sasuke's black eyes glared at her, saying nothing. She looked back at him and caused him to turn away. She's going to lose him and felt her heart begin to tear. She then began to sing softly:

**Never thought that I'd be leaving you today  
So alone and wondering why I feel this way  
So wide the world  
Can love remember how to get me home to you  
Someday**

She looked up to see Sasuke still not looking at her. Her eyes began to water as she continued to sing with a beautiful remorseful voice:

**We'll ****be together again  
All just a dream in the end  
We'll be together again**

She saw Sasuke's head turn to the side, his eyes focused on the floor. Kiyoto got on her knees and gripped the cool metal bars, singing in her beautiful voice:

**So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind  
Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find**

Her tear travelled down her pale cheek, her bluish gray eyes dazed with sadness. Her heart cried out in the amount of this feeling. Sasuke looked at her and got up. Kiyoto continued singing:

**I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide  
Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind**

Sasuke kneeled in front of her, the bars becoming a barrier. Kiyoto felt Sasuke's arms around her waist and pull her close again the bars becoming a barrier. Kiyoto's eyes looked Sasuke's black eyes and sang softly, their lips somewhat a kiss apart:

**We'll be together again  
All just a dream in the end**

The last Uchiha wiped her tears away gently and whispered," Kiyoto…" Kiyoto's hands moved through the bars and cradled his pale beautiful face (1). She whispered the words that she didn't know where there," I love you…" The Uchiha replied with pressing his lips against her beautiful lips, taking her by surprise.

Her mind became flooded with emotions as she breathed in Sasuke's familiar scent. She closed her eyes, her tears still running down her cheeks. They pulled away slowly and looked at each other. Kiyoto felt the back of his hand graze her cheek gently. He whispered," Kiyoto… I love you… Remember that."

Kiyoto's eyes widened slightly, knowing why he said that and whispered," Y-You… want to die?" The last Uchiha's black bottomless eyes looked at her and whispered," After all of the stuff I did… I cant bring myself to make up for the things I've done… Including killing Itachi…"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why does Sasuke have to die? The Higurashi whispered, almost pleading," Please… Sasuke, I want you to live. I don't want you to disappear again." Sasuke pulled away from her and touched her lips gently as he got up, silencing her.

"Kiyoto… Leave now."

Kiyoto just stared at him with sadness and shock as Sasuke walked back to the middle of the cell and sat down. The Higurashi got up and walked back to the door. She stopped and looked at her love, closing his eyes. This will be the last time she ever sees him again. As she opened the door and shut it, she leaned back against the door and cried a remorseful cry like a ghost.

A/N: The Song Is "Together Again" by Evanescence.

Err….. Sasuke is attractive but not BEAUTIFUL… I had to put something. xD

Me: Done!

Sasuke: Where's the big bitch Jenna?

Me: *points at Jenna on the floor* She died from laughter earlier.

Sasuke: *smirks and pokes Jenna's dead body with a stick*

Me: 0_e

Sasuke: What, its actually funny when you poke her dead body.

Me: *pokes Jenna's dead body with a stick* OH EM GEE IT IS!

Jenna: FUCK OFF!

Me and Sasuke: 0.0

Jenna: ….Imma keel you.

Me: 0.0 Umm… Yeah… Imma die now. So see you in the next chapter if Im lucky.

Is this real enough for you  
You were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together


	19. Chapter 19

Me: WOWWWIIIEEE!

Jenna: What?

Me: Chocolate. :3

Jenna: …. I should kill you now.

Me: o.o Well, that's not nice.

Jenna: Who said I was nice?

Sasuke: That's right! Shes too much of a demon to be nice.

Jenna: Don't you have to be at some dark depressing room with Sakura?

Sasuke: …

Me: JENNA!

Jenna: I speak only the truth.

Sasuke: Then admit you're a man.

Jenna: *fights Sasuke*

Me: Nuuu~ GUYS! The story!

Jenna and Sasuke: *too into their fight to care*

Me: T~T Guys! Aww, screw it. Everyone enjoy!

_**Chapter 19:**_

_**At 11:40 pm:**_

In her dreams, all Kiyoto felt was Sasuke's pale lips against hers. She stirred in her bed, her eyes slowly opening to a brand new day… But this one is filled of sorrow. She thought to herself as she stared at her white ceiling," Today is Sasuke's execution." She turned her head to the side and gasped at the time.

It read 11:40 pm.

Kiyoto's bluish-gray eyes opened wide in fear. She needs to stop this execution quickly. She got out of her bed and quickly changed into her clothes. She fixed her hair and makeup and then quickly ran out the door. The sky was gray, showing how this day will end. She continued to run towards the Hokage building, where some of the ninjas wearing funeral clothes were going.

**And you neglected I called you out don't please  
I said we're stronger than this now  
You resurrected mistakes years past it seemed  
And they exist to still haunt you**

Nothing went through her mind as she continued to run. All she heard was the sound of her breath and her racing heart. She thought to herself," I cant let him die.. I just cant!"

**And still you feel like the loneliness  
Is better replaced by this  
I don't believe it this way  
And I can see the fear in your eyes  
I've seen it materialize  
Growing stronger each day**

Her memories began to race as she ran faster. Her tears fell as she continued to ran. She thought to herself," Sasuke… Sasuke! I love you and I cant let you go yet! Not yet!" She noticed up at the Hokage building were long staffs with a sharp knife at the top carried by ANBU agents.

Slowly as they walked up the steps, she saw Tsunade at the top of the building, looking down as if at Kiyoto. The Higurashi felt heart become weak with sorrow as she ran harder.

**I could see it as you turned to stone  
Still clearly I can hear you say  
Don't, please don't , give up on me  
Two weeks and you ran away**

As she ran, she saw Naruto and Sakura wearing black funeral clothes looking down at the corner of her eyes. Her heart ached and looked to the Hokage's tower, more tears running down her cheeks. She thought to herself," Ever since that day, I couldn't give up on you. Even now I wont."

**I remember don't lie to me  
You couldn't see that it was not that way  
Swear I never gave up on you**

Then at the top of the Hokage building, Tsunade called out to the people gathered at the bottom of the building," Today! We have captured Sasuke Uchiha, the betrayer to Konoha! And today will be the last day he will breathe this air!"

Kiyoto's breathing got harder as she yelled at her feet mentally to go faster. Nothing could keep her away from the last Uchiha. Even if she has to die. And even if he hurt her… She would follow him.

**I wanted nothing but for that trust again  
And brick by brick you would take it  
You feared of phantoms and none exist but you  
You still saw fit to destroy it**

As she reached the building she stopped and looked up, panting harshly. She barely gasped as she saw Sasuke, dressed in all white with his hands behind his back , being escorted by ANBU agents. His head was bowed as he walked up the steps slowly. She wanted to cry out in fear.

**And still you feel like the loneliness  
Is better replaced by this  
I don't believe it this way  
And I can see the fear in your eyes  
I've seen it materialize  
Growing stronger each day**

She felt like everything was all for nothing until her heart whispered to her," Don't give up. Love finds a way to conquer all." Her tears still ran down her beautiful cheeks. What can she do but stand there as her love dies? She gasped as she realized that Sasuke has finally reached the top.

**I could see it as you turned to stone  
Still clearly I can hear you say  
Don't ,please, don't give up on me  
Two weeks and you ran away**

She heard the Hokage continue," Now he shall serve his death sentence! He will no longer live once again!" The Higurashi quickly ran up the steps and thought of nothing but Sasuke and her memories with and of him.

**I remember don't lie to me  
You couldn't see that it was not that way  
Swear I never gave up on you**

She then missed a step and fell on her knees, hitting her cheek against the hard marble steps. She panted harshly as she felt her legs tremble in exhaustion. Kiyoto thought to herself as she looked at the long stairway.

**And you neglected I called you out don't please  
I said we're stronger than this now  
You feared of phantoms and none exist but you  
You still saw fit to destroy it**

As she got back up on her trembling feet, Tsunade called out again to the people of Konoha," Now its time for the sentence! Sasuke Uchiha! Be Ready!" Kiyoto imagined the long spears going down on him as he just stood there with his head bowed.

Her fear is slowly coming to no-return.

**And I can see the fear in your eyes  
I've seen it materialize  
Growing stronger each day**

She ran up the steps faster and finally reached the top. She saw Tsunade wearing the same black funeral clothes and walked towards Sasuke, his head still bowed. The spears grew closer to him as she said something to him. Sasuke cant die now!

**I could see it as you turned to stone  
Still clearly I can hear you say  
Don't, please, don't give up on me  
Two weeks you ran away**

Kiyoto felt her heartbeat race to unexplainable speed. She ran to him and cried out," NO!" Kiyoto threw herself on him gently and cried softly. Tsunade said with harshness," Kiyoto Higurashi, what do you think you're doing?"

The Higurashi cried gently, saying quietly," D-Don't kill him… Please, I love him. He can't die." Tsunade said with a cold voice," He betrayed the village… He must have a death sentence." Kiyoto looked at Sasuke, her tears coming down her cheeks. Sasuke just stared at her and kissed her tears away since he couldn't wipe it away.

The Higurashi whispered as she felt her own heart break even more," He may not have been perfect but…" She cried out as she fell to her knees," I still love him! He means more to me than anything else! Sakura and Naruto feel the same!" She cried as she looked up at the gray sky.

Everything came tumbling down on her. And nothing she can do to stop it. She stood up and walked, trembling to the railing. She saw Naruto and Sakura look up at her, shocked and wide-eyed.

Kiyoto called out to them, her voice pleading," You feel it too! Do you want them to kill Sasuke?" She gasped as she saw Sakura's head bow down. She begged quietly," Please Naruto…"

Naruto just looked at her with his baby blue eyes, void of emotion. Then the Higurashi heard Tsunade say," Im sorry Kiyoto… He has to die for betraying the village."

She turned her head quickly, her bluish gray eyes wide and was about to call out when she heard someone say…

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

A/N: The Song is Two Weeks by All That Remains

Me: T-T Oh Kiyoto

Jenna: *has a black eye* I would have killed Sasuke by now.

Sasuke: *has a black eye too* I would have pushed you down a black hole by now.

Me: GUYS!

Sasuke and Jenna: What?

Me: I will poke you guys to death if you continue this fight anymore! 8D

Jenna: xD How can you die by-

Me: *shows a dead Sakura on the ground*

Sasuke: o.o

Jenna: o.o Oh shit.

Me: :D See?

Jenna and Sasuke: o.o

Me: See you guys later! :D The last chapter is coming up soon! ;D I think!


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Wowwiiee!

Jenna: What?

Me: T-T I forgot about the chapter again~

Jenna: … *twitches*

Me: o.o"

Jenna: Imma keel you.

Me: o.o" Aww… Please don't.

Jenna: TINNN-

Sasuke: Leave her alone you idiot.

Jenna: *glares at Sasuke* Who are you calling idiot, you sad excuse for an emo kid?

Sasuke: *glares at Jenna* Imma shove you in Sakura's room and see what happens…

Jenna: GRRRRR!

Me: :D That means I have Naruto all to myself!

Sasuke: W-Wait what?

Me: ;D Read The chapter guys!

Sasuke: TINA! You C-

_**Chapter 20:**_

She heard someone voice call out to Tsunade," Don't kill him!" Kiyoto's tears fell down the gray concrete as she realized whose voice that was…

It was Naruto.

The Higurashi walked to the railing and saw her team. Naruto looked back at her, his blue eyes shining with unknown determination," Sasuke is my very best friend. And I promised myself that I would save him in anyway I could! Please Tsunade-baachan… Let Sasuke live…" Tsunade's fierce golden eyes softened as she looked at Kiyoto, who stared at Naruto unbelieving of his words.

Kiyoto gasped softly as she heard Tsunade say to the crowd," Today… I've realized… That Sasuke is much a part of this village than anything…" The Hokage turned to the Uchiha and said softly," Sasuke…" She lifted her hand and pointed at him, making the last Uchiha confused.

"Your free… But remember, your no longer a ninja until 5 months are over…"

Kiyoto turned to Sasuke and finally smiled, her tears dried of any sadness. When the Hokage nodded to the people who held Sasuke together, the sun suddenly began to shine brighter than 1000 suns. The Higurashi ran to him and hugged close as soon as Sasuke was free of the handcuffs.

He held her close and whispered in her hair like a gentle breeze," Kiyoto… I love you… I love you…" Kiyoto held him tighter and whispered the same words.

"I love you… Sasuke Uchiha."

As they pulled away, Kiyoto finally smiled the brightest smile you've ever seen. The last Uchiha tilted her chin up and kissed her gently, the wind blowing through their hair. It was as if… someone captured this picture and it finally came to life.

As they pulled away, cheers and laughter erupted in happiness. Kiyoto smiled gently and held Sasuke's pale hand and walked back to the railing. The Higurashi looked down and saw her teammates smile happily at her.

Everything came to her… And nothing can separate them once again. Kiyoto held her love's hand and stared into his eyes and his into hers. She sang softly with a soft smile:

_**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home**_

Sasuke gave her a soft smile and took both of her hands into his. He stroked her pale cheek lovingly. He sang softly back to her, making Kiyoto's eyes widen:

_**I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on**_

Her tears became apparent in her eyes and as she smiled her loving smile at him as she responded with her beautiful singing:

_**Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me**_

Sasuke pulled her closer to him and they both began to sing with each other, sounding like the beautiful wind and moon making the most euphonious symphony:

_**I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on**_

Sasuke then got down on one knee as he took her lovely hand. Kiyoto couldn't believe it… She brought her free hand up to her mouth as she looked at the last Uchiha while the crowd became unbelievingly quiet.

He said loud enough for everyone in the whole village to hear, his black eyes shining," Kiyoto Higurashi… I have messed up a lot of times… But… You still loved me either way. I love you, Kiyoto Higurashi."

Kiyoto stared at him and gasped as he asked the question:

"Will you marry me?"

The Higurashi's once dead heart became alive when she nodded and smiled happily," Y-Yes Sasuke. Yes I'll marry you." The Uchiha got off of his knee and hugged her like how a couple should embrace each other. Cheers became louder than ever before as the engaged couple kissed each other.

And their love became united… And nothing could or ever can separate them… Until…

XxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxoXxo

(1): The song was called "Even In Death" By Evanescence.

Me: That's the end of the fanfic!

Jenna: FUCKING FINALLY! *throws a frog at Sasuke*

Sasuke: Goddamnit! Stop that!

Me: :'D Im so happy they are engaged!

Jenna: Why can't she marry someone like…

Me and Sasuke: Kakashi?

Jenna: … Shaddup. *blushes*

Sasuke: This is the first you show your human feelings you damn demon.

Jenna: *glares at Sasuke* Don't you need to be at hair salon to buy 50 tons of gel for your duckass hair?

Sasuke: Im 5 seconds away from pushing you down a damn well.

Me: :"D

Jenna and Sasuke: o.o Tina?

Me: SHADDUP! *enjoys the moment*

Sasuke and Jenna: o.o" Shit…

Me: :'D there WILL be a sequel! :D But you have to give me more inspiration…

Jenna: Are you gonna tell them to give you more reviews?

Me: …

Sasuke: *smirks*

(Censored: SO MUCH VIOLENCE)

Me: ^_^ So please! Give me reviews!

Sasuke: o.e" O-Oh my god…

Me: Well, that's the end of the story! :D If you want me to make a sequel to the story, please review or pm me at the fanfiction website!

Jenna: *smirks* Hehe… Bye Now.

Sasuke: Yeah… Im gonna die.

_**Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
moonlight on the soft brown earth  
it leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
**_


End file.
